


Stranded

by princessstalehale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Beach Sex, But he's human, College Student Stiles, Cruise Ships, Derek Hale Saves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Saves The Day, Derek Has Issues, Derek is Missing, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feral Behavior, Feral Derek Hale, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mention of survivors guilt, Past Derek Hale/Paige, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sexual Content, Stranded on an Island, Trapped on an island, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessstalehale/pseuds/princessstalehale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski just wanted to have one last crazy weekend with his best friend before he enters graduate school. He didn't account for getting thrown over a boat when he tries to break up a fight, and he really didn't think he would end up stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere. How will Stiles survive long enough to be rescued? And what happens when Stiles soon realizes that he isn't alone on the island?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, and I'm sorry for them. I'm sure that there are medical inaccuracies and later mental health inaccuracies with Derek. I apologize for those. This is a work of fiction. If I missed any tags feel free to mention them. I hope this is enjoyed.

“S. Stilinski!” The dean yells, and Stiles turns to wave at the flashing lights of camera was he moves to get his diploma. Stiles watches his feet until he gets to the Dean, and he shakes her hand before taking the piece of rolled up paper as he moves to get off the stage. He had just finished his degree in English and he had already been accepted to graduate school. Stiles swears he can hear his father even through the packed room, and he beams proudly at nothing as he shakes his one of his professor's hand. He throws his fist in the air, and he goes backstage where Scott is hopping up and down in excitement as his hand clenches around a piece of paper that he's worked so hard to get.

“We fucking did it! We are officially college graduates!” Scott screeches, and Stiles beams at him as he moves to give him a tight hug. He cannot believe this is happening, and he smiles as he dances around with him. Everyone, everyone who hasn't spend the last four years of their lives with Scott and Stiles, stares at them like they cannot believe what they're doing. They know they look ridiculous, but they're finally done with their Bachelor's degrees so they don't care too much. Stiles is going to keep going to school while Scott is done with education, and they're planning on a way to celebrate. Then again they both have student loans that they're about to have to start paying back so maybe not.

“Stiles?” John calls through the crowd, and Stiles turns to wave at him widely. John spots him and he grins as he makes his over towards him. Stiles drags Scott with him as he rushes towards his father, and he gives engulfed into a tight hug. “I'm so proud of you!” John tells him, and Stiles beams at him.

“Really?! Thank you, Dad!” Stiles grins, and John smiles widely at him. Stiles hates that his father had to drive so long to see him, but he's glad that he came to see him graduate. Not that John would miss his only son's graduation for the world, and Stiles was so happy that he took off work too. Scott turns his head around as he tries to find his mother and avoid his father at all cost, and Stiles has already volunteered as a human shield if his father tries to hug or speak to him.

“You too, Scott, I'm proud of you. I know your Mom is too.” John says, and Scott blushes as he nods his head and he cannot stop smiling as his mother finds them. Stiles beams at them and they all move to get their real diplomas before going out to eat.

Later when Stiles and Scott are looking at a menu together, Melissa clears her throat to get their attention and Scott looks oddly excited for some reason. Well, that's not odd in the slightest since Scott is always sort of excited about everything and anything. “Yes?” Stiles says, and Melissa beams at him.

“Your dad and I have a present for both of you.” Melissa says, and Stiles and Scott look at her curiously. “Well, a few weeks ago Scott was telling me about this cruise to Bora Bora, and John and I got you two tickets!” She says, excitedly. Stiles at her in surprise, he really doesn't think his father can afford that but he doesn't say anything since he's father looks so proud of himself at the moment.

“Seriously?! That's so amazing! Thank you!” Stiles says, excitedly as he moves to hug his father tightly as he can. Scott is talking a mile a minute at his mother who laughs in delight while Scott goes on and on about how much fun he and Stiles are going to have. Stiles sits back down before looking at Scott who is practically twitching with excitement as he looks around at his mother before looking at John.

“We're going to Bora Bora. That is so exciting.” Scott says, burying his face into his hands as he tries to calm down before they get asked to leave the diner since everyone else is staring at them while Stiles hops in his seat as he looks from his father to his best friend. “We're going to have so much fun.” Scott says, grabbing onto Stiles' arm who laughs at him in absolute delight.

****

Stiles flops down face first on to the bed in the little cabin that he is staying in with Scott, and he yawns softly to himself as he rubs his face on the blanket. He really doesn't know why he agreed to do this, he really just wanted to stay at home, but he really cannot say no to Scott. “Dude, no time for sleep! The boat is just now pulling away from the dock! Bora Bora here we come!” Scott says, jumping on Stiles' back making him make an 'oof' noise of protest.

“I literally just graduated from college after spending four years of my life studying, all I want to do is sleep.” Stiles argues back, and Scott rolls his eyes as he flips off of him before laying beside him. “This idea of one last super fun adventure is ridiculous, you know?” Stiles tells him, fondly. Scott shrugs his shoulders as he doesn't care, he probably doesn't since this was his idea.

“Dude, this ship has everything. Food, alcohol, and dancing. All of which are fun to do at once.” Scott points out, and Stiles rolls his eyes fondly as he moves to get up so that they can do something. “We can go swimming on a boat that's on the ocean. Isn't it great!” Scott says, and Stiles sighs as he nods his head in agreement.

“What a time to be alive.” Stiles says, sarcastically and like always Scott doesn't catch it in time. Stiles moves to stand and stretch, his limps feeling locked together as he moves around to get looser. “Do you want to get something to eat or not? Because I'm starving here.” Stiles tells him, and Scott beams as he nods his head.

“Me too! There's a buffet on the deck of the ship that has lots of good stuff.” Scott says, and Stiles nods his head for him to lead the way. They're about to make it out the door before Stiles has to turn back to make sure that he has his inhaler with him, he'll need it if he's dancing which if he drinks there will be dancing. “Come on!” Scott whines, impatiently.

“I'm going, I'm going, don't rush me.” Stiles hisses back at him, and Scott sighs as he moves to wait for him by the door. “Alright, let's go!” Stiles beams at him, and Scott takes his hand before pulling him towards the stairs.

****

Stiles has to admit that it was not a terrible idea to go on a vacation before he starts the classes for his Master's degree, he just sort of wanted to spend more time in bed without having to do anything or be with anyone. Not that he doesn't love been with Scott, it's just he's been wanting some time alone before he starts school again.

He's a little too drunk right now, he's had too much to eat and drink for the amount of dancing he's doing. Stiles has been grinding against Scott and some other unknown people, and it's been a blast for him to do. The air smells like the sea, and the waves whip against the ship soothingly as Stiles moves around the deck. He's laughing loudly as Scott tries to get him to calm down, but he cannot help but feel invincible.

“Stiles! Where are you going?” Scott asks, and Stiles turns to grins madly at him before shrugging his shoulders lightly as he moves to run away from him. Scott laughs like a madman before chasing after him, but he gets caught in a flurry of people that makes Stiles laugh harder as he runs towards the railing away from Scott.

“Chase me!” Stiles screeches at him, and Scott laughs as he moves to chase him. Stiles turns to hide behind the tables in the ball room, and he spins around people. He's the right amount of drunk where he doesn't have clear thought but he's not puking his guts up, which will probably happen in the morning if he's not careful, and he walks towards the outside where the full moon is high in the sky. He smiles as the moonlight bathes his face, and he looks down at the water as it swirls around the boat. He cannot wait to go swimming in the almost clear ocean water, and he breathes in the salty scent of the air while he turns to see Scott is any closer to finding him.

He laughs to himself before he turns to bump into someone, and he makes a 'whoops' noise. Stiles almost falls over, but some stops him and he grins at them. “Thanks, man.” Stiles mumbles, and he moves on his way. Stiles moves to start walking around faster, and he makes himself dizzy so he has to sit down. Stiles pats his pockets for his inhaler, and he thinks he must have dropped it somewhere. “I hate this boat.” Stiles whines as he walks the long way back to his cabin, and he sighs when he gets to it.

Scott isn't back, which means he's still probably out looking for him, and Stiles grabs his duffle bag to look for it for his little black bag that has his asthma medicine. He gets frustrated easily when he cannot find it, Scott packed his bag for him so he probably stuck it somewhere weird so it wouldn't get stolen, and he just lugs it over his shoulder before he goes in search of his best friend. “Scott Sylvester McCall!” Stiles calls, and he doesn't get an answer. “You suck! I need my inhaler, bro!” Stiles calls, and he still doesn't get an answer.

Some of the people on the boat are giving him weird looks, not that Stiles cares, and he marches to the deck where Scott is either looking for him or dancing. Stiles grumbles to himself as he moves around more, and his bag isn't heavy but he doesn't want to care to it. He thinks he looks weird like that, and there's a loud noise that makes him look at the end of the ship where he sees a couple going at it.

Normally, he wouldn't care but the guy reaches out to grab her and her face contorts into pain he gets a little angry on her behalf. “Hey, asshole.” He slurs out, and he really wishes he didn't sound as drunk as he is. Stiles staggers forward to walk towards him, his tongue feels heavy into his mouth, and he feels like his legs weight tons. “Leave the lady alone, man.” Stiles says, and the man looks at him before moving to grab the woman's arm.

“Back off, asshole.” The man tells him, and Stiles snorts at him before he pushes the guy roughly. Drunk Stiles, much like normal Stiles, really has no patience for assholes. The man doesn't move, he's a lot bigger up close Stiles thinks, and the man gives him a hard look before letting go of the woman. The woman looks at him before looking at Stiles, she opens her mouth before closing it again before she takes off running in the other direction.

Stiles breathes in relief as he watches her go, and he turns his attention towards the man just in time to be punched in the face. Stiles feels the sharp pain before his eyes slide out of focus, and then he feels like he's falling.

****

Stiles feels like he has the world's worst hangover, and he swear he smells something strange, and he wipes his face. His face twinges in pain in response, and he groans to himself. He doesn't open his eyes yet, but he suddenly realizes that he's wet. Not just damp, but he feels soaking wet. He finally starts to open his eyes, and he mumbles in annoyance at the bright light coming through the window of his hotel. “Fuck, Scott. Close the curtains, man.” Stiles mumbles, and he throws his hand over his face making sand splash at himself. “What the fuck?” Stiles says, and he finally opens his eyes.

Stiles gasps before he moves around to looks at where he is, and he panics. He's on some sort of island, and all he sees is ocean and sand. “What the hell is going on?” Stiles wonders, and he touches his face to wince when it hurts. Stiles turns his head around to look at the island he's on, and he remembers that last night, was it last night, he was punched in the face.

Stiles stands up before turning around in circles, it would be funny if it wasn't so serious, and he looks around for someone to help him. “Hey!” Stiles screams out, and he starts to panic. He needs to find his inhaler before he gives himself an asthma attack. “Help me!” Stiles screams out, and like he expected no one answers him. Stiles runs his hand through his hair before he falls down into the sand. He cannot believe that this is happening to him, and he looks around to try to find the cruise ship.

The island has to be populated, it's in the Pacific, and Stiles moves to sit down on the beach. His shoes were lost in the water, he has no idea how he didn't drown in the water, and he doesn't know what to do. He knows he needs to be calm and think about what he needs to do to survive the short time it takes for the cruise to realize that he's gone.

The waves licks at his bare feet, and Stiles looks around for his luggage that should be washed up on the shore by now. Stiles sighs angrily before he pats his pocket for his phone, and he knows it's dead from water damage. “Come on.” Stiles begs, as his phone refuses to turn on for him. Stiles sighs in anger as he throws his phone to the side. He pats his other pocket before he finds one of his inhalers, and he makes a triumphant noise before taking a puff off of it. “Small victories.” Stiles sighs, happily.

The sun is high in the sky, already making his skin hot from the temperature, and he moves to go stand next to the tree to be in the shade from the harsh sun. Stiles figures he should stay on the beach, he could be seen better like that, but he needs to be out of the sun. “Scott, you better find out I'm gone pretty damn soon.” Stiles huffs to himself, and he figures he might as well explore the island before he tries to think of a way to get himself off of this island.

****

It has to be midday by the time Stiles is lost in the forest on the tropical island. Stiles is panting with thirst, and he knows not to drink salt water. He sighs to himself before he collapses to the ground in exhaustion, thirst, and hunger. “Hello?!” Stiles yells, and no surprise he doesn't get anything in return.

Stiles looks up to see that the sun is higher in the sky, and Stiles is sweating through his clothes. His feet are about to start bleeding, Stiles is never going to complain about wearing shoes again, and he whines when he steps on a stick. “Stupid fucking island.” Stiles hisses, rubbing his foot in annoyance.

He's close to tears now, he's surprised he hasn't yet, then again he's dehydrated so he might not have any fluids in his body to cry out. Stiles wishes he had his luggage, then he would have his inhalers, some shoes, and some clothes that don't smell like the sea. He falls to the ground before he pants, and he would give anything for a bottle of water right now. “I hate this fucking place.” Stiles screams to nothing, and he hopes that maybe someone will hear him.

Stiles manages to lay down, sweating through his clothes, and he closes his eyes for just a second. Stiles dreams that he's back at home, sitting on his bed with Scott while they look for apartments, and he smiles in his sleep. Stiles wakes when his stomach growls, making him rub his eyes as he looks around to see that he's still trapped on this island in the middle of nowhere. “No.” Stiles sighs, not moving away from where he was curled into a tight ball.

The air is getting cooler, making him shiver. His skin is still damp, from the sea and the wet ground, and he shivers again. Stiles doesn't understand how he can be cold and thirsty at the same time, that seems highly unfair, and he finally moves to stand. His bones ache from laying in such an awkward position, and he stretches his back out before he keeps walking. His face aches from where he was punched, and he's so lucky that he doesn't have a concussion.

Stiles starts walking in the other direction, and he walks slowly since he cannot go that fast since his legs ache. “I hate everything.” Stiles says, and he realizes that he's talking to himself which doesn't make him feel better. “Stop talking to yourself, Stiles.” Stiles tells him, and he looks around to see that the trees are getting denser.

Stiles walks until he hears the sound of something strange, and he stops before turning towards to the sound of the noise. “That sounds like a waterfall.” Stiles mumbles to himself, and he starts to rush towards the sound. A waterfall means fresh water, and fresh water means he can drink it. Which means he won't die of dehydration, and Stiles really doesn't want to die on an island where his father won't know what happens to him.

The sound of the water fall gets louder, and Stiles starts to run despite his legs are aching to the point he cannot walk. Stiles stops walking when he finally sees the waterfall, and it leads into a small lake. “Thank you so much.” Stiles says, to himself. He strips out of his pants before throwing off his shirt to the side before jumping into the lake.

The splash echos around the entire forest, and Stiles takes a huge gulp of water that burns his throat in the best way as it goes down. Stiles makes a happy noise as he drinks and drinks as he cools down, and he soon starts to shiver again. He probably shouldn't have jumped into the water at night when it was this cool, but he wasn't really thinking it through.

Stiles moves to get out, hating that he doesn't have anything with him to take water with him, and he bites his lip as he moves to pull himself out of the water. He lays down on the ground to let the air dry him off, and he sighs happily to himself as he feels hungry but he isn't thirsty anyone. He looks up at the sky to see the moon lighting the night out, and he moves to pull his pants and shirt back on before he starts to walk back towards the beach.

Stiles doesn't know how he's coming to be found, this island isn't this big which doens't help him, and he makes a point to write help me in the sand tomorrow. He walks slowly, maybe he'll walk past a fruit tree or something. Stiles has some food in his luggage, just snacks he eats on the plane, and he groans to himself as he finally makes it towards the beach.

Stiles knows that he should start a fire, he doesn't exactly know how too, so that's out of the question. He's warmer now that he's back into dry clothes, and he lays down on the warm sand. Stiles curls up in a tight ball, rubbing his arms to get them warm. He really doesn't want to die frozen on a beach, and his stomach growls loudly making him groan in annoyance. Stiles starts to wheeze some before taking out of his inhaler before taking a puff, he groans when he realizes that it's out. He has refills in his luggage.

“This is great. So I can die from starvation, the weather, or I can suffocate when my lungs close.” Stiles sighs to himself before he moves to stand up. Maybe if he walks around then he'll warm up and tire himself out until he passes out again from exhaustion. He turns his head towards the side to look at the forest. He doesn't even know if it's a forest, it's just trees all together, and he squints until he swears he sees something.

Stiles hisses when he gets salt water on a cut on his foot where he cut it earlier, and he turns to look again. He swears it looks like smoke, and doesn't know what to do. If that's smoke then it could mean another person, which means that there could be someone here that could get him home to California. Stiles move to follow it until he realizes that the person might not be nice, which could mean he could be killed.

Stiles stands thinking until his legs almost lose feeling, and he staggers forward towards the trees. He'll just peak int to see who it is, and if they don't look friendly then he'll come down to the beach again to hide out until he's saved. He's going to get off of this island, he has too, he has to go back to graduate school to get his Master's degree.

He walks as quietly as he can, which isn't that quiet since he's Stiles and he trips over air, and he cannot see very well with just the light of the moon to guide him. He trips over roots, leaves, and just everything. He sighs to himself, he needs to try to be stealthy if he's going to sneak up on whoever this is to see who they are. Maybe they're a local from one of the other mainlands to take him towards it where his cruise ship can pick him up. Maybe the person who pushed him feels guilty and is telling or already told someone.

Stiles can smell the smoke now, it's faint in the air but enough for him to be able to follow it, and it leads him towards a clearing. He still cannot see much through the dark, but he can see a bonfire lighting the middle of the clearing. Stiles looks but he doesn't see anyone, and he moves just a little closer towards the clearing.

There's a house like thing in the middle of the clearing, and Stiles can smell food. Stiles doesn't now if whoever he is friendly or if they might kill him, but he figures he might as well take the odds. “Hello?” Stiles says, quietly. “I need help. I was thrown over a cruise ship.” Stiles says, walking out towards the fire. He turns around to look around before he gets tackled to the ground, and he yelps loudly in fear. **** 

Stiles rolls through the sand as he's tackled down to it, and he moves to cover his face from being hit or from getting sand in his eyes as he rolls in the sand before trying to get away from the person that attacked him. “No! Stop!” Stiles screeches, his breath becoming ragged as he almost starts to have a have a panic attack from the sudden fear of being tackled.

Stiles feels the person sit on his stomach, and he moves to get away until his arms are being pinned. Stiles closes his eyes until he opens them, and he keeps squirming around. It's a man holding him down, and he looks almost deranged. His skin is tan, his hair is long but not so long that it's out of style for a man, and his eyes are a strange shade of green. “Please don't kill me.” Stiles says, and the man growls at him before moving to get off at him. “Oh, my god. You're naked! Why are you naked?!” Stiles asks, trying not to look at the man.

The man watches him with guarded eyes, and he moves next to a fire. He doesn't seem to notice or care that's he's naked in front of a stranger. Stiles takes out his inhaler to breathe into it, and the man watches him before he gets up to walk somewhere leaving Stiles alone on the beach. Stiles takes another puff of the medicine, and he sighs happily when he can breathe better. “Hello? I'm sorry that I surprised you.” Stiles tells him, and the man walks back to drop a familiar bag in front of him before handing him a small bag case.

Stiles looks at him gratefully before opening it to see his extra medicine and inhalers, and he laughs in delight. “Dude. Thank you.” Stiles says, and opening it before he replaces his medicine that was going low. He only has about a month supply with him, if he uses the inhaler everyday which he usually needs to, and he prays to be found before then.

Once he's breathing, he turns his head back towards the man that is ignoring him now. Stiles studies him better now that he isn't trying to kill him. The man is thickly muscled, he would be considering he must have built that small cabin like house by himself, and his facial hair is uneven in places as if he doesn't know how to cut it or doesn't have the means. The moon is high in the sky, and Stiles shivers when the wind blows.

The man doesn't look at him while he moves to go to his door-less cabin, and Stiles moves to look through his things for something warmer to wear. He packed all of his things in vacuum bags to fit more into his bag, and he opens them. Stiles looks around to see that the man hadn't taken anything from his bag or even opened it as it seems. Weird, Stiles would have figured that he would have looked through every thing to see if he could find anything useful.

Stiles didn't bring anything warmer, he was on a cruise to the tropics where he was spending his nights in a room. He does find a thin plaid shirt that he slips on, and he sees that the man has gone into his cabin. Stiles moves closer the fire, and he looks over at the cabin. “Thanks for not killing me.” Stiles calls, and he doesn't get an answer.

The fire is small but big enough to where it warms Stiles up, and he stretches out his legs. He wonders what would happen if he went to the cabin to walk into it, and he stands to looks around. The man really picked the best place to make himself a makeshift home for himself. At high and low tide the water wouldn't reach this part of island. He would get firewood easily to burn since the forest is near. Stiles walks carefully to the cabin, and he knocks on the wall.

The cabin is empty except for a small little bundle of leaves that Stiles thinks acts like a bed, and man is looking away from him as he curls into a tight ball. “How long have you been here?” Stiles asks, and the man turns around to glare at him before he stands to push Stiles out of the cabin. “Okay, sorry.” Stiles says, standing away from the man as he wraps his arms around himself.

The man watches him before sitting back down on the floor, this time facing the open door while he watches Stiles with distrustful eyes. “Can I just stay in here? I won't touch you or anything. Or still your fabulous leaves.” Stiles tells him, and the man's eyes look at him almost angrily. Stiles bites his lip before he moves away since he really doesn't want to piss off a man that's fifty pounds heavier than him.

Stiles moves to go to his bag to dig through it to see if he can find anything worth bribing the man with, and he has to take almost everything out before he finds a chocolate bar that he was going to eat on the plane ride. It was sealed in a plastic bag, and he Stiles takes it out before making his way towards the cabin. “What's this I see? A chocolate bar?” Stiles says, and the man's eyes flash open to look at him.

The man looks at the candy before he looks at Stiles, and Stiles grins when he moves to stand to walk over towards Stiles carefully. “That's it. Let me stay here and I'll give it to you.” Stiles tells him, and the man grabs the candy before struggling to open it before shoving it in his mouth. Stiles chuckles softly as he makes his way into the cabin, and the man glares at him before he licks his lips at the taste of the candy. “What's your name?” Stiles asks, and the man doesn't answer.

Stiles sighs before he makes himself as small as he can, and he's almost asleep when he hears. “Derek.” A gruff voice tells him, and Stiles smiles to himself as he closes his eyes to let the sound of the ocean lull him to a deep sleep.

****

The sun wakes Stiles the next morning, and he grumbles to himself as he throws his hand over his face. He almost calls out to Scott to close the curtains, and he opens his eyes to look at the sparse cabin. Stiles sighs sadly as he sits up and he moves to walk out of the cabin. He doesn't see Derek, and his stomach growls loudly making him groan.

Stiles hums as he walks deep into the trees, and he spots some bananas hanging in a tree. “Awesome.” Stiles hums to himself before he moves to try to climb the tree. It's not as hard as he would have thought, and he hums as he peels one of them before eating one. He grabs three more to take with him, and he hums as he walks back towards where Derek's little camp was. “Hey, Derek.” Stiles says, and Derek looks up at him before nodding. Stiles goes to his things before getting a puff off his inhaler, the short walk was enough to make him wheeze slightly.

Derek was sitting down at the camp, and Stiles just now notices that he's gutting fish. “You know. I think I might have some pants that could fit you.” Stiles says, and he moves to look through his things before he finds some track pants. “Dude. Please cover your cock. It's pretty and uncut and all that but please cover it up.” Stiles says, and Derek glares at him before taking the pants. He looks at them before throwing them to the side as he moves to sit with his legs wider as if to annoy Stiles more.

Stiles sighs before he dig some more into his bag. “Will you at least wear boxers? Or maybe shorts?”Stiles tries to tells him, and Derek snatches the shorts from Stiles before putting them on. His cheeks are pink like Stiles' words make him embarrassed, and Stiles smiles at him before putting his things away. “See? Now I don't have to get tempted by you.” Stiles jokes, and Derek glares at him.

Stiles moves to watch Derek gut the fish, and Derek is already squirming in his shorts. Stiles looks at him before he moves to sit next to him and Derek moves away from him. Stiles sighs before he stands to grab his things before he moves to walk back towards the beach since that's where he'll be spotted easier.

The island isn't that big, but it's big enough that he'll need to stay at the beach to be seen. He doesn't want to stay with Derek, there's no telling how long he's been on this island alone with just his thoughts for company, so Stiles can make camp on the beach. It was nice to sleep roughly indoors last night, but he has a feeling that Derek doesn't want him around.

In a short time, Stiles can't think of anyone else but Derek. How long has he been here, how did he makes himself a shabby home, how did he survive for this long? The thoughts are just swarming in Stiles' mind. Scott has to know he's gone or the ship has to pass by sometime soon and spot him. Stiles doesn't feel helpless, he does who is he lying to, but he's not going to show it to himself and definitely not Derek.

He really hopes that loneliness isn't going to drag Derek to him, or have him drag Stiles back out to his camp. Stiles didn't really get that vibe from Derek, but still. He doesn't want to become some half crazed island man's love slave. Stiles thinks about that until he makes himself start to laugh at the absurdity of it.

Stiles is certain that if Derek tried to drag him away then Stiles could probably defend his honor and all that, and Stiles sighs when the sun burns his face. Stiles turns to dig through his bag to find his half empty bottle of sunscreen, it's next to his lube and condoms, and he pours some into his hands before wiping it on his face before sighing in relief. “Hopefully, I won't get skin cancer.” Stiles hums to himself, and he silently curses himself for talking once again to himself.

The day passes slowly, Stiles laughs on the beach watches the sky for planes. He isn't giving up hope for the boat coming for him, it's only been two days he thinks, and he moves to dig his toes into the sand. He's going to be saved any second now, and this will just be a funny story he tells at the attempted murder trial of that asshole that pushed him.

A sudden thought pops into Stiles' head. Derek has been here for what looks years, why hasn't he been saved? Would he even want to be saved now or is he saw used to everything the way it is now. Stiles sits up before he wipes his face. The sun is melting his brain now, Stiles imagines.

****

Stiles wastes the day staring at nothing and he moves to get away from the tide at night when it makes it's way higher on the beach. No plane or boat was seen or even heard but Stiles, and he sighs sadly to himself before he moves to curl up into a ball on the beach. He isn't going to go back to Derek's camp, it was too dangerous that he spent last night in the same room as a stranger.

Stiles wipes at the stray tears on his face before he squeezes his eyes closed. Tomorrow will be better, he hopes.

****

The sun is mercilessly bright, Stiles thinks. He leans against his hands as he sits on the beach, and he hums to himself. Stiles manages to turn on his phone, there isn't any cell reception here, and he stared at the picture of his father and Scott for a few minutes before he turns it off to save the battery. “I miss you.” Stiles mutters, and he flinches when he talk to himself again. He's been here three days, and it's been three days too long. He wants to go home, and never leave again.

He hasn't seen Derek since last night, he hasn't looked for him either, and he doesn't move to get up. Stiles sighs to himself as he tries to make a plan about how to get off this island, and he breathes in and out. The salty air hurts his lungs, and he takes a puff off of his inhaler. The tide is licking at his bare feet, he keeps sinking into the sand when he walks on the beach, and he hums to himself. He cannot build a raft since he has nothing to build it with, and his only hope is to survive until a boat or plane that comes by.

Stiles wonders how long Derek has been here, he's been thinking a lot about the other man since he met him, and he wonders if Derek would let him stay at his camp. He wouldn't have to stay in the little cabin thing, he just wants to be by the fire in case that's were the planes spot him. Stiles knows that Derek knows how to survive here, he doesn't. Stiles sighs as he moves to stand, and he hums to himself.

As much as it pains Stiles to admit it, he needs Derek to survive here. He knows that Derek will not want to help him, but he needs to think of a way to persuade him. “Well, Stilinski, you can always offer to blow him.” Stiles sighs, and he pinches himself roughly. No more talking to himself, he hisses internally, and he groans when he trips in the sand. He almost wants to just lay down in the sand, and just stay until he's found.

The sun is already starting to burn the soles of his feet, and he groans in annoyance as he moves to stand up to struggle to put on his shoes. They feel awkward on his feet, and he stumbles towards where he thinks Derek is. His plan would be to stay on the beach during the day, and with Derek at night. Stiles moves to go to the waterfall to get something to drink, he wishes that he had bottles or something with him to carry it with him, and when he finds it he sighs in relief before he moves to get something to drink.

Stiles drinks until he's full before he moves to see that Derek is watching him, and he yelps in surprise. “Dude! That's creepy! And where are those shorts I let you have?” Stiles asks, looking away from Derek's nakedness. Derek doesn't seem mind that he's naked, Stiles doesn't blame him since he's sweating through his clothes, and he doesn't pay any attention to Stiles as he fills up some old coconuts with water.

Stiles moves to get closer to him, and Derek watches him wearily like he doesn't know what to make of him. Derek's skin is tan everywhere, Stiles means _everywhere_ not that he's been staring or thinking about Derek's private areas, but he looks clean. “How have you been doing this?” Stiles asks, and unsurprisingly Derek doesn't answer him. 

The trees are blocking the sun from him, it feels so much better to be here than on the beach, but it's still humid and gross. “How do you deal with the heat? Or the muggy grossness?” Stiles asks him, and Derek almost smiles but doesn't say anything to him. Stiles huffs in annoyances at not being answered, and he moves to get more water. “You know what I could go for? A cheeseburger with everything on it, and a large Dr Pepper.” Stiles tells him, and Derek doesn't look up from where he's focused on getting water. 

Stiles moves to walk away to go back to the beach since the sun was still out, and he turns back towards Derek. “I'll see you later, Derek.” Stiles calls out to him,and Derek makes a soft grunt in response. It's a start, Stiles supposes.

****

Stiles makes it back to the beach, he notices that it's the one with his stuff, when the sun is the highest in the sky. “Stupid, fucking sun. I hate you. I hope you know that. I wish that I could blot you out like Mr. Burns in the Simpsons.” Stiles hisses at the sky while he tries not to stare at the sun, and he doesn't even get angry at himself for talking to himself.

He's put on some sunscreen, but it doesn't really make the sun burn less it just protects his skin some, and he's pretty sure this is why Derek doesn't live on the beach. Stiles hopes, like he has been for the past three days, that Scott is looking for him. Stiles strips down to some shorts and a tank tee, his skin already getting blistered in some places like his face and shoulders, and he hisses while he rubs some lotion into his skin. He wonders if lube would work like aloe but he highly doubts that how it works.

After only three days, Stiles doesn't think he ever wants to eat another banana again. He cannot figure out how to open a coconut, he's sure that Derek can smack it open on his knee, and he wants to curl up in a ball on the beach. The tide licks at him, and Stiles makes a loud annoyed sound while he moves to get on the dry sand. He alternates from being wet to being unbelievably dry, and he misses his bed so much.

It was just supposed to be a vacation, and Stiles had to go and get himself thrown off a cruise ship. He hopes that the person who did this to him is dying from guilt and he tells someone what he did or maybe his wife or girlfriend told someone what he did. He just doesn't want to be trapped on this island for however long that Derek has, with no one looking for him. Maybe people are looking him, he thinks, that would be some many more people looking for them.

Stiles turns on his side, sand getting his shorts making him almost want to give up on life, and he closes his eyes while he moves to huff and cry softly to himself. Stiles knows there's no use crying over something that he really doesn't have any control over.

****

When night begins to fall, Stiles moves to gather his things to walk towards the camp that Derek has built, and he hopes that Derek lets him stay again. The way is hard to walk with just the light of dusk, and he moves to try and find his way back to Derek. “Derek?” Stiles calls, and he doesn't get an answer. He sighs angrily as he finally finds his way to the campsite where Derek is sitting near the fire while he sharpens sticks to make points.

“Can I please stay here at night?” Stiles asks,and Derek gives him a death glare. Stiles frowns before he moves to dig through his bag for something to sweeten the deal, and all he seems to find is his razor. He has some gum or some toothpaste, but he doubts Derek wants that. “Okay. I have clothes which you hate. I have a razor or hair gel or gum?” Stiles offers, and Derek doesn't pay attention to him.

Derek doesn't move from what he's doing, and he moves to put on the shorts that Stiles gave to him earlier. It's like he's embarrassed, or not embarrassed but aware, of his nudity. He purposefully doesn't look at Stiles, Stiles thinks it's odd but everything that's happening to him is odd enough for him. Derek doesn't look like he wants to put on the shorts though, he gives Stiles a pointed look like he's saying that he's doing this for him and he doesn't want to do it to being with. “Dude. You don't have to put on the shorts,okay? I've got a dick too, so you're good. It's nothing I haven't seen before.” Stiles tells him, and Derek doesn't pay him attention. 

Stiles goes back to digging through his stuff for a change of clothes, and he finds an old shirt before he moves to go stand behind the trees to change. He knows that he just told Derek that he didn't care that he was naked, but he's not ripped like Derek is so he has a right to be a little shy. He finds an outfit he hasn't worn yet, and he walks back out while Derek is cooking something over the fire. It smells like fish, and Stiles never liked fish before but right now it smelled like the best thing in the world.

Derek turns the fish over while it cooks, watching Stiles from the corner of his eyes, and Stiles moves closer to him. He cannot really see at night with just the moon to guide him, but he thinks he can make out what looks to be a scratch on Derek's side. “Hey, are you okay?” Stiles asks, and Derek looks at him before he goes back to doing what he was doing. The cut doesn't look deep, but it looks like it hurts when Derek moves. “I think I might have some antibiotic ointment or some band-aids or something.” Stiles says, leaning down to dig through his medicine bag where his inhaler is. Scott teased him before leaving about being overly prepared for just a vacation, but the joke is on him now.

Stiles dig through his bag before making an excited noise at finding what he's looking for, and he hums happily. “Here we go. Let me just doctor you up some.” Stiles says, moving towards him. Derek watches him, and when Stiles gets just a little to close he growls at him. “Did you just growl at me?” Stiles asks, squeezing some of the medicine onto his finger before he reaching for Derek.

Derek pushes his hand away before taking the fish off the fire to wrap it in some leaves, and Stiles sighs. He's trying to be nice to Derek to soften him up so he can stay here at night, and he really doesn't think he's winning at the moment. “Just let me do it, okay?” Stiles hisses, and Derek grunts as he shakes his head. “Dude, stop. It's going to get infected and gross and you could die.” Stiles tells him, exaggerating. It's just a cut, but it seems to scare Derek because he stays still.

Stiles grins in victory before he rubs the medicine on Derek's side, and he slaps a band aid on it before he inconspicuously touches some of Derek's side. He can't help it, okay? The dude is ripped and gorgeous and just there for him to touch. “I can kiss it to if you want.” Stiles teases him, and Derek glares at him.

Derek moves away from him, Stiles catches him glaring at the bandage as if personally offended by it, and Stiles smiles in amusement. He takes a puff off of his inhaler, sighing out when he can breath better, he's having so much trouble with his asthma here. It has to do with the stress of being stranded on an island, the thick humid air, or maybe because Stiles has been walking miles at time to go from the beach to here.

Stiles moves to sit in the sand next to the fire, and he brings his knees to his chest before wrapping his arms around himself while he looks at the night sky. Tomorrow will be the day that he gets saved, and he'll get to sleep in his own bed. For now, though, he'll take Derek dropping some fish in his lap with a smile.

****

Stiles munches on his fish while he looks at Derek, and he smiles at him when he catches him looking at him. “Thanks, Derek. It's nice of you to share your wealth of fish. Maybe you can show me how to fish sometime?” Stiles suggests, and Derek surprises him by shrugging his shoulders. “Your social skills are getting better.” Stiles tells him, and Derek moves to put more wood on the fire before walking towards his little cabin. “I'm Stiles, by the way since I'm pretty sure I haven't introduced myself yet. I bet you just call me that annoying dude who knows nothing in your head.” Stiles says, and Derek gives him a curious look.

Stiles sighs as he looks up at the sky, the moon is full and it's almost pretty the way it gleams off of the ocean. Stiles pulls his legs to his chest before he he sighs, and he leans against his knees as he looks out at the beach. Maybe someone on a small plane will see them, but Derek's been here awhile and no one has found him yet. What if no one finds him, Stiles thinks. What if he dies on this island with no one but Derek to know where he is? Stiles flurries himself into a panic before he puffs on his inhaler. “Don't panic.” Stiles tells himself, and he turns to see that Derek is looking at him strangely.

Derek turns his head to look at curiously, almost like he's never seen anything like him, and Stiles doesn't think anything of it. “Where's your Wilson?” He teases, and Derek's eyes narrow at him. Stiles makes an 'eep' noise before holding his hands up in defeat. “I'm just teasing you. Did you ever read “The Cay” Stiles asks, and Derek shakes his head making Stiles smile at him. “Well, it's this book about a boy and this Africa American man in, I think, the second World War. Well, they become stranded together on this island, and the boy becomes blind so the man, Timothy, has to help him. But the boy, Phillip, is racist because his mother is and he learned to be that way so he's skeptical of him.” Stiles tells him,and he seems to have Derek's attention since the other man is looking at him. “And there's this cat that their friend.” Stiles muses, thinking about the book.

The wind blows softly, making Stiles shiver, and he hugs himself tighter as he thinks to himself. “Eventually Phillip learns to trust Timothy, maybe because he cannot see the color of his skin or because he takes care of him is up for interpretation.” Stiles tells him, and Derek stands still before he moves to walk to the cabin. He turns when he gets to the door, and he looks at Stiles. Stiles takes if for him inviting him to come into his little cabin, so Stiles stands to stagger along with him to get into the cabin.

The cabin offers him some security for some reason, it seems to be built as sturdy as Derek could with the supplies he has available on hand. Derek moves to curl up in his little corner where he has a makeshift nest going, and Stiles turns to lay down near the door before moving so that when the sun raises it will wake him so he can make his way back to the beach in the morning. Stiles blinks himself slowly asleep, and he can hear Derek moving around in his little corner.

It's harder to fall asleep like this, with the waves crashing against the shore, and he curls up in tight ball. He's almost asleep when he hears Derek turn in his sleep to look at Stiles, and Stiles doesn't say anything to him. “What happened to Timothy and Phillip?” Derek asks, softly. Stiles smiles to himself before he turns to look at him.

“There's, uh, there's this hurricane and Timothy lays down on Phillip to protect him and he dies.” Stiles tells him, and Derek doesn't say anything after that. “I know it's not the best ending.” Stiles tells him, and he hums to himself before he speaks. “It's one of my favorite books.” Stiles tells him, and Derek doesn't say anything to him in answer but it's more than he's said to him all this time.

****

Stiles moves to turn over on the beach, he's too lazy to do anything else, and he doesn't move. He's been on this island for an entire week, he thinks it's a week but it could just be more days or less days since he's been stuck on this island. He makes himself a routine of waking up when the sun wakes him up to walk to the beach, eating something, and then walking back to Derek's camp before the sun goes down all the way and he cannot see the way.

The one time that Stiles didn't make it to the camp in time, for a few minutes Stiles thought that he was lost and he was beginning to have a panic attack, and Derek found him before bring him to the camp without a word. Stiles has been trying to get more than one word out of Derek since he's been staying with him at night. It hasn't been working out, Derek hasn't spoken to him since the day he asked him about the book.

Stiles has started telling Derek about all his favorite books, and he's secretly trying to find out how old Derek is or how long he's been here on this island. Derek has a habit of looking like he's not paying attention when Stiles is sure he is listening to him, Stiles is sure that he hears everything that Stiles tells him. Stiles wonders what Derek thinks about, if he listens to him when he speaks, and he tries not to focus on him while he tries to come up with a plan to get away from this island.

****

Derek is walking around his cabin, patching up the small holes in the sides since he knows that it could rain any day now, and his mind wonders to Stiles. He growls in annoyance to himself when his mind drifts to them, since it happens entirely to often, and he reminds himself to focus. Derek doesn't know what to make of the younger man, he hasn't been with another person for so long that he doesn't know how to act. It doesn't help that Stiles is good looking, it makes Derek nervous, and he looks up when he hears Stiles walking.

Stiles is graceless in every way, it's almost funny, and Derek turns around when Stiles walks towards the camp. It's not nighttime yet, so Stiles shouldn't be here already. Derek gives him a curious look while Stiles walks around to look at everything. “You patched up the cabin, huh? It looks good.” Stiles tells him, and Derek, like always, doesn't say anything to him. Stiles' skin looks red, pealing and burnt, and Derek gives him a look of pity.

Derek knows how much the sun burn skin, his skin finally got used to it after awhile, but Stiles' skin was much more fair than his. “Dude. Stop looking at my skin. I know that it's gross and peeling and just gross, but I can't help it. I'm like Snow White, Derek.” Stiles tells him, and Derek almost smiles at that. “Don't you dare smile at me.” Stiles threatens, but he's smiling too.

Derek moves to go get some more water, and Stiles digs into his bag. “I wish I had something to carry water in. I'm getting tired of walking to the waterfall. It makes me tired.” Stiles hums, and Derek moves to walk towards the waterfall. Stiles follows after him, not really saying anything, and he smiles when they get to the waterfall. He leans over to take a deep drink of water, and Derek watches him before passing him one of the coconut shells that Derek uses as a cup. “You've made yourself a little home here.” Stiles tells him, and Derek doesn't say anything to that.

After filling up with water, and Stiles turns around to follow after him loyally. It's starting to not bothering Derek, and it's an odd thought at best.

****

Stiles stretches out when the sun starts to go down, and he watches the sunset while Derek moves around to make them dinner. Derek's starting to take care of him, it's the only way Stiles can describe it,and Stiles watches him. “You know. If you need me to do anything, I could help. I mean I was kicked out of Boy Scouts for daring the other kids to eat bugs.” Stiles says, and Derek almost chuckles at that.

It's been eight days, and Stiles lays down on his back to look up at the sky. It's a pretty purple, pink, and orange. “The sky is pretty.” Stiles hums, and Derek moves to look at the sky when he says that. Derek always seems like he's not listening, but he is, Stiles knows that he is. “Dude, you know that I could shave your beard for you.” Stiles suggest, and Derek gives him a distrustful look. “No, seriously. It's an electric razor. I had it in one of those vacuum bags so it still works.” Stiles tells him, and Derek shakes his head.

Stiles gives him a look of disbelief before he digs into bag for the razor, and Derek is pretending like he's not paying attention to anything. Stiles bends his knees for a second before jumping onto Derek's back, making the other man yip in surprise, and Stiles wraps his legs around Derek's waist from behind. “Come on!” Stiles whines, and Derek squirms around before he uses to get Stiles off of him.

“No!” Derek grunts, and Stiles climbs down off of his back. Derek glares at him, and Stiles pouts at him before he moves to hold his hands up in defeat. Derek watches him before running his hand over his beard, and he rolls his eyes before moving away.

“Okay, dude. I'm sorry, man. Bring it in.” Stiles says, and Derek moves away from him to go check on the fire while Stiles pouts more. Stiles moves behind him to move in front of him before he hugs him from the front. “I'm sorry, dude. I love your beard. It's glorious.” Stiles says, moving to scratch Derek's beard. Derek's body is stiff as if he's not sure how to react to Stiles, but he slaps Stiles' hand away from his face. Stiles wonder how long it's been since Derek's been hugged, and he knows that he's craving the affection.

Derek finally pats Stiles' back awkwardly while he doesn't really hug him back, but Stiles will take it. He really doesn't want to let Derek go, but he doesn't want to make things weird in between them especially since he might have to be staying with him for a while. “I'm sorry, Derek. I don't want you to think I'm weird.” Stiles tells him, and Derek chuckles once.

“Too late.” Derek mumbles, and Stiles looks at him before grinning at him. Derek seems to blush when he realizes that he said that out loud, and Stiles chuckles softly as he shakes his head. He takes one of the things of water before he drains it down, and Derek takes it away from him before giving him some fish that he just cooked.

“You treat me so fine.” Stiles says, and Derek rolls his eyes before he takes a seat next to him. Stiles watches him as eats, and he fights the urge to lean against Derek while he eats. Luckily for him, Derek doesn't seem to have self-control since he pulls Stiles to lean against his chest while he looks at the fire. Stiles smiles to himself as he stays where he is, and he'll take all the comfort he can get for now.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Scott walks up when the sun is blindingly bright when he walks up in the morning, and he groans in annoyance. “Stiles, Stiles. Close the fucking curtains.” Scott says, turning over where he gets pulled closer by someone. He turns over lazy to see someone holding him, all he really sees is blondish brown hair, and he sees that Stiles' bed is free. “Stupid ass got lucky.” Scott hums, moving to stand and he sees that he's naked. “Well, I did too.” Scott smirks, closing the curtains before staggering back to bed.

Scott doesn't really remember last night, he does remember Stiles wanting to chase him somewhere, and Scott remembers getting distracted by some curly hair. Which is still in his bed, taking up to much space. “Dude. Scoot over.” Scott tells him, and his bed partner moves to the right some making Scott sigh before he walks to the other side of the bed. “That's my side.” Scott grumbles, and the young man laughs softly.

“So?” He asks, and Scott snorts as he curls into him from behind. “It's Jackson,not Stiles.” He, Jackson, hums, and Scott snorts.

“Stiles is my best friend, although I didn't remember your name.” Scott says, and Jackson reaches behind himself to pinch him.

“You were screaming it last night.” He says,and Scott chuckles to himself as he falls back asleep, not really thinking about Stiles anyone. He probably found someone like Scott did, so Scot isn't too worried about him at the moment. Not when he pressed flush against a gorgeous boy that smells like the sea and strawberries.

He'll look for Stiles later.

****

The next time Scott wakes up, Jackson is shaking him. “Scott. It's noon and your stomach is growling so loud Helen Keller could have heard it.” Jackson says, and Scott snorts as he burrows into the blankets.

“Good thing I know sign language.” Scott says, and Jackson rolls his eyes before sitting on the bed to put his shoes on. “Has Stiles come back yet?” Scott asks, and Jackson hums.

“Tall fellow, brown hair?” Jackson asks, and Scott nods his head. “No, haven't seen him since last night when you keep showing me his picture on your phone. You kept calling him “your bestie with odd sized testes.”” Jackson informs him, and Scott snorts into his pillow. “Then you kept looking for him to show me, him or his balls not sure which one, and then I kissed you because I didn't want to deal with that.” Jackson tells him, and Scott grins at him. “Now. Do you want some lunch?” Jackson asks, and Scott smiles as he nods his head.

“Yeah. Let me get dressed. I should probably try and find Stiles. He's probably still passed out under someone.” Scott laughs, and Jackson shakes his head as he smiles. “So you're on this cruise by yourself?” Scott asks, slipping on some boxers while Isaac nods.

“Yeah, wanted to try something new.” Jackson hums,and Scott makes a noise to show that he's listening. “If I remember correctly you're a college graduate, a deaf education major with a minor in history, and you're here with your best friend since you were both eight Stiles Stilinski which isn't his real name but you were sworn to secrecy.” Jackson tells him, and Scott gives him a surprised look. “I listened while you talked.” He says, shrugging. Scott slips on a clean shirt before he moves to find his phone, and he doesn't have an texts or missed calls from Stiles, and that makes him frown to himself while Jackson waits for him.

“After breakfast, I'm going to try to find Stiles.” Scott hums, and Jackson nods his head before he buttons up his shirt. Scott grins at him before reaching out for his hand, and he drags him to the dining room.

****

“Stiles? Stiles?” Scott asks, looking through the other guest halls as he tries once again to call Stiles but all he gets is Stiles' voicemail. “This really isn't like him, okay? He doesn't just go off, and even if he found someone to fuck he would have left in the morning or called me.” Scott says, and Jackson rubs his back before humming. Stiles' things aren't here, his luggage or his inhalers or anything, and that makes Scott all the more worried about his best friend.

Scott tries to smile at him before he walks around to see what else he can find out, and he moves to see if he recognizes anyone from last night. “Let's just ask around, okay?” Jackson asks, and Scott nods his head while he moves to see someone that he thinks he remembers from last night, and he goes to him.

“Excuse me!” Scott asks, and the man turns around. The man looks hungover but he stops when he hears Scott speaking to him, and he looks like he doesn't want to talk to anyone. “Have you seen this guy?” Scott asks, showing the man a picture of Stiles that he has on his phone. The man's eyes widen for a second before he shakes his head and he pushes past Scott.

“No, sorry, dude.” The man says, before walking away from them. Scott sighs before he moves to ask other people if they've seen his friend. Stiles has to be on this boat somewhere, he has to be, and Scott moves to go ask someone else.

“Maybe you should asks the captain if he can make an announcement for him or something.” Jackson suggests, and Scott nods his head at him before he moves to go find the captain. Hopefully, he'll know what to do for him. Stiles shouldn't be still be asleep, but he does like sleeping all the time. “Come on.” Jackson says, and Scott nods as he lets Jackson take his hand to lead him away.

Scott walks past several people before they make it to where the Captain is, and Scott knocks politely on his door. When the door opens, the middle aged Captain looks at them before shaking his head. “Look, boys. I cannot marry you, that's only something that happens in movies. Captain's don't have that kind of power.” He says, and Scott waves him away.

“No, sir. I haven't seen my friend since yesterday.” Scott tells him, and the Captain sighs before shaking his head.

“That's really not uncommon for people to spend nights in other rooms. Maybe your friend found someone to sleep with or something.” The Captain suggests, and Scott frowns at him. Stiles might have found someone, but he would have come back to the room or texted Scott or called him. He wouldn't just leave, he technically doesn't have many places to go.

“No. He would have called me or told me somehow. He doesn't just hook up without telling me, we have a system.” Scott tells the older man, and the man doesn't seem to be wanting to help him.

“If you don't see him again in the next forty-eight hours, come back.” The Captain says, and he shuts the door on Scott and Jackson.

****

“That asshole cannot do that, can he?” Scott asks, and Jackson shrugs at him before nodding. “How? Stiles is missing? Oh, my God. What, what if he fell off the boat?!” Scott screeches, and Jackson rubs his back softly.

“He can. Cruise ships don't really have an policemen or authority figures. I'm bet that Stiles just had a little too much to drink, and he's embarrassed by it.” Jackson tries, and Scott shakes his head. “Okay. Let me make some calls,and I'll see what I can do. He has to be gone at least forty-eight hours for him to be classified a missing person.” Jackson tells him, and Scott sniffs.

“How do you know that?” Scott asks, biting his lip nervously while Jackson gives him a look. “Oh, you probably told me last night and I don't remember it.” Scott says, a little ashamed of himself since he really cannot handle his liquor in high doses. “Sorry.” Scott says, and Jackson shakes his head before he reaches into his pocket.

“I'm a special agent with the FBI.” Jackson tells him, and Scott looks at him in surprised mixed with a little lust if he's being honest. “Not now, Scott.” Jackson tells him, and Scott blushes some before he pushes him playfully.

Scott watches as Jackson pulls out his phone, and Scott wipes his face. He debates calling John but he doesn't want to scare him if Stiles is just hiding. Then again, Stiles wouldn't do this to anyone. It makes Scott's stomach hurt to think that something bad is happening to his friend, and he wipes his face. Maybe Stiles will show up later today, hung over and apologetic. Scott can only hope for that.

****

“It's been two weeks, John.” Scott says, wiping his tired eyes. He's been working nonstop making signs, calling news outlets, calling anyone who has planes or boats or anything that could help him find Stiles. They had sent out divers to look for Stiles' body, and Scott refused to believe that his friend is gone.

“I know, Scott. You should go home, okay? Get some sleep.” John tells him, somewhat hypocritically since he hasn't had a proper night sleep since he hasn't had a proper night sleep since Scott called him all those days ago. He's been up all the time dealing with people who could be able to help him,and he has an interview with the news in the morning.

“I'm okay. I think I'm going to write another letter to the newspaper near the tropics.” Scott says, and he's been trying to talk the people that live near where Stiles could have fallen into the water. He might have washed up on an island or something, and Scott hopes that that is the case. Stiles is smart, he could survive for long enough for them to find him, and Scott sighs as he rubs his eyes. Jackson's been texting him asking him how he's doing, and Scott texts him back that he's hanging in there before he goes back to doing focusing on finding his best friend.

John nods his head as he looks over at the picture of Stiles on his fireplace, and he smiles softly to himself before he goes back to trying to find anything that could help them find his son.

****

The sun doesn't wake up Stiles in the morning, and Derek surprisingly lets him sleeps through until the late morning. Stiles blinks his eyes open while he yawns some, and Derek isn't anywhere to be seen. He stretches as he wakes and he walks outside, and he's a little surprised that the air isn't hot and dry. It's really humid though, more than usual. It makes Stiles feel like he cannot breath in this weather, and he turns his head to look for Derek while he drinks some water. “Derek?” Stiles calls, and he doesn't get an answer.

Stiles hums to himself as he looks around, and he takes a puff on his inhaler. He's running out of his medicine. He's been here fifteen days, and he doesn't think he can handle one more day but he does. He keeps trying to ask Derek how long he's been here, but he's not sure how to ask him. He might not know, Stiles thinks, and he moves to walk to the beach to see if he can find Derek. Stiles sighs to himself when he sees the outline of Derek moves to pick bananas and he's freakishly flexible for being such a big guy. “Easy, big guy.” Stiles says, and Derek turns to look down at him.

“I'm fine.” Derek tells him, and Stiles shakes his head while he moves to catch what he just dropped while Derek moves to get the rest of the ripe banana. Stiles watches him while he reaches up to make sure that he doesn't fall down, and Derek looks down at him. Stiles is not so subtly looking at Derek's ass, and he really hopes that Derek doesn't catch him staring at him. Derek moves to climb down and Stiles watches him before he stands to the side.

“I know. You're very fine.” Stiles tells him, and Derek blinks at him. Stiles blushes as he turns away to walk back towards the camp. He doesn't think that he should be walking towards the beach anymore now that it makes him so tired lately and makes him have to use his inhaler more. “Is it going to rain?” Stiles asks, and Derek looks up at the sky before nodding his head. “That's good right?” Stiles asks, and Derek shrugs his shoulders some. It hasn't rained since Stiles has been here, but it's always humid all the time.

Derek moves to walk towards the camp, and Stiles follows after him while he hears some light thunder. “Thunder?” Stiles says, and Derek doesn't answer him but what else is new for them. “So if it rains are we just going to hang out in your make shift house?” Stiles asks, and Derek nods his head head while he walks faster. Stiles struggles to keep up, Derek obviously doesn't have asthma, and Derek doesn't slow down his footsteps.

Stiles watches him while he walks, he's wearing a different pair of Stiles' short. He seems to like to wear clothing more now that Stiles is here with him, and Stiles has started not wearing shoes. The ground is moist so it doesn't hurt his feet, and he moves to sit down when he gets to the camp. Derek seems to notice that Stiles gets tired easily, not necessarily tired but he has to stop since his asthma makes his lungs and chest hurt, and he doesn't seem to let Stiles do much of anything that will make him tired.

Stiles takes a drink of water before he takes a puff off of his inhaler, and he looks at Derek. “I'm so cool, don't you know?” Stiles says, and Derek smiles some at him before sitting down next to him. “I am! Captain Cool!” Stiles argues, and Derek chuckles. It's a nice a sound, Stiles thinks, and he shakes his head at it. “Don't laugh. I'm the coolest person on this island.” Stiles says, and Derek shakes his head while he looks up at the sky.

“Rain.” Derek hums, and Stiles looks up at him before looking at the sky. Stiles hums as he moves to eat a banana. A little rain isn't going to hurt them.

****

“Have you ever had a tsunami here?” Stiles asks him, and Derek looks at him curiously before shaking his head. “You know? Big wave, untold destruction?” Stiles tells him, and Derek gives him a bored look before sighing.

“No.” Derek tells him, and Stiles nods his head while he pokes the fire with a stick. He thinks about it a lot, what would happen if he was killed on this island, and his mind makes all sorts of ideas that are ridiculous but not to him.

“In the Pacific Ocean, which is where I'm pretty sure we are, there's something called the Ring of Fire which is a ring of volcanoes underwater and they erupt when earthquakes happen underwater.” Stiles tells him, and Derek gives him a curious look. “Yeah. I took a semester of geology, it was fun.” Stiles hums, and he lays down on his back while he looks at the dark sky. “We did a whole unit on it. I made an A on the test and it was fill in the blank with no word blank where spelling counts.” Stiles tells him, and Derek does that thing where he pretends that he isn't listening to him. “How old are you? I'm twenty-one.” Stiles tells him, and Derek doesn't answer him.

For someone who should be used to Derek nonverbal ways, it pisses Stiles off this time. He's angry that Derek isn't as freaked out or as desperate to get away from this place, and he shakes his head in annoyance. “Look. I know that you don't like me or you don't like that I'm here, but I'm freaked out and you would be a descent fucking human if you would talk back to me when I speak. Not that I don't love your one word answers or your eye rolls or your expressive eyebrows.” Stiles snaps and Derek looks at him in surprise like he doesn't know how to react to that. Stiles instantly feels guilty since he shouldn't have excepted Derek to just be his friend, and he sighs to himself.

“Sorry.” Derek mumbles, and Stiles shakes his head rapidly. Derek bites his lip like he doesn't know what to do, and Stiles touches his shoulder before kicking the dirt with his bare foot.

“No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken out my frustration out on you. You've been so good to me without asking anything in return so I'm grateful for that, okay?” Stiles says, and Derek nods his head while he still just sort of stands there not sure what to do. “I could really use a hug so if you want to do that, that would be okay.” Stiles says, and Derek hugs him from the side while Stiles sniff once. “Thanks, man.” Stiles sighs, and Derek nods his head while he moves to add more sticks to the fire.

Stiles watches him before he sighs, he actually sort of missed the sun today, and he itches at his sunburn. He's sure that he'll stop burning when his skin gets used to the explore, then he'll get skin cancer and die on this island (really good job he's doing staying positive, he thinks). “Do you have a Wilson?” Stiles asks, and Derek gives him a dirty glare that makes Stiles grin. “So you've seen that movie? It's a classic.” Stiles sighs, and Derek shakes his head while he rolls his eyes.

“It's not.” Derek huffs at him, and Stiles chuckles softly while he moves to drink some of the water that he's started to collect for Derek since it's the least he could do for the other man. Derek doesn't say anything else while he moves to do something to the cabin, maybe make the thing more leak proof, and Stiles watches him before he moves to try to help him. “No.” Derek says, and Stiles pulls his hands away before giving Derek an innocent look.

“Alright, I'm not touching anything if you don't want me to. You're awful pushy about that cabin, Derek.” Stiles tells him, and Derek doesn't answer but Stiles isn't upset about that anymore since he's talked about. “Whatever. I'm going to bed early or late or taking a nap.” Stiles hums, and Derek nods his head.

****

A loud crash of thunder wakes up Stiles, and he yelps while he wakes up with a start. Derek is sleeping soundly on the other-side of the cabin. He's probably used to this but all the time he's been here, but Stiles isn't. He sits up to look out the little makeshift door while the rain hails down on the cabin roof, and he watches Derek sleep some.

A flash of lightening makes Stiles' gasp, and Derek opens his eyes at the sound. Stiles has his back turned towards him, and Derek moves over near him. The cabin isn't tall enough to stand up in, so he crawls and Stiles turns to look at him. “Does this happen often?” He asks, and Derek shrugs as he lays down next to Stiles with his back to him. Stiles hums as he lays down next to him, and he stares at Derek's back. He has a tattoo in between his shoulder blades, Stiles assumes that means he was at least a teenager when he was washed up or stranded here or whatever, and he fights the urge to trace it.

Eventually, the storm dies down enough so that Stiles can fall back asleep. He tries of his father, of seeing again. He wonders if they're looking for him, deep down he knows that they are but he hasn't been found so he thinks angrily that they aren't looking hard enough, and he hopes they don't forget about him. Not that they could, Stiles hopes. He misses his father more now than he did when he was at college, of course he wasn't trapped on an island with a half deranged man.

Stiles drifts into other dreams, more like memories of happier times, and he doesn't notice at first when the wind starts to pick up and the thunder gets louder and louder. He flinches some in his sleep while Derek watches him before he hugs him from behind, but it's more like he's laying on him. Stiles wakes up at the extra weight, but it doesn't bother him, it's actually comforting. Stiles doesn't bother opening his eyes, and when the thunder crashes Derek holds him tighter. Stiles turns to look at him before patting Derek's arm to calm him down, maybe he just doesn't like thunderstorms, he thinks to himself.

It isn't until Derek is almost laying on top of him while trying to push him to the far corner of the cabin does Stiles' sleep addled brain under what he's trying to do here. “Oh, my fucking God. Get off me. This is not The Cay, you are not an elderly man and I'm not an eleven year old racist!” Stiles hisses, and Derek doesn't listen to him. “Seriously? This isn't a hurricane, you nitwit.” Stiles says, but he stops struggling. If anything Derek is actually keeping him calm during the storm since he hates them. “I used to climb into my best friends bed during thunderstorms when we where at college. He'd groan and say he hated it, but he never made me leave.” Stiles tells him, and Derek hums before closing his eyes again.

Derek drifts back off to sleep some, his breath gets deep and then not, and Stiles wonders if he's sleeping or not or if he's faking it so Stiles doesn't make him move. Not that he would since it's the first time he's been cuddled in a while, and he needs the comfort.

They lay in silence as they listen to the rain, the thunder had stopped thankfully, and Derek moves some away from Stiles but he stays when in arms reach of him.

  
****

The rain doesn't stop for almost two days, and Stiles just watches the rain from the small cabin. Derek goes out in it, he doesn't seem to care about it, and Stiles waits for him to get back. He leaves to go relieve himself and to get water with Derek once or twice, but he mostly stays out of it. Even if the rain felt good on his skin, he still didn't want to go out and stand in it.

Derek was being more clingy than usual, always around Stiles, and Stiles couldn't be bothered by it in the slightest since it was nice to have company even if Derek still doesn't talk to him all the time even now. He's trying though, Stiles thinks, and Stiles appreciates it. Stiles makes sure that his things don't get dirty or wet, just his medicine he doesn't care if he's clothes get wet since they'll dry almost right away.

Finally, the rain stops. Stiles smiles to himself before he moves to get out of the smallish cabin while breathing in the air. It's not humid yet, the air is actually cool unlike it usually is, and Stiles smiles some to himself. “It's nice now, but I didn't like that.” Stiles says, and Derek chuckles some in amusement as he hands Stiles some water which he drains down in one gulp. “Thank you, Derek.” Stiles hums to him, and Derek hands him some breakfast.

Stiles would be lying if he said that he didn't like that Derek seems to be taking care of him, and it amuses him more because Derek doesn't seem to know that he's doing it. Maybe Derek just missed having someone around so he takes care of so he takes care of Stiles to make of for it. Everyday, Stiles gets more and more curious about Derek. He wants to ask about his past, if he has a family that misses him or he wants to be here, but he doesn't. “We're friends, aren't we Derek?” stiles asks, and Derek gives him a curious look.

“I guess.” Derek says, and Stiles hums at him before moving to sit next to him. Derek watches him with uneasiness, not because he's uncomfortable around Stiles but because he tends to be spontaneous, and Stiles smiles at him.

“Best friends? Bros? Besties? Colleagues?” Stiles asks, poking him with every word. Derek grabs his wrist to get him to stop poking him. Stiles grins at him while he moves to poke him with his other hand while he gives him a shit eating grin. “C'mon, Derek. Tell me. I bet I'm your best friend. You're happy to be my friend.” Stiles says, and Derek rolls eyes before standing up to get something for himself.

“We're friends.” Derek says, and Stiles beams at him before jumping on his back so he can hug him tightly. Derek huffs at him and Stiles doesn't let go of him, and Derek just continues to walk away while Stiles holds onto him. “Off.” Derek whines, and Stiles laughs as he moves wrap his legs around his waist as well.

“I'm sorry. What was that?” Stiles says, and Derek growls at him in annoyance before he just falls to the ground on his face. Stiles yips in surprise before he lays down on Derek's back. “Why did you do that? Now I'll never move.” Stiles tells him, and Derek groans in annoyance while he doesn't move from where he was laying down. “You're going to get sand in your mouth.” Stiles sighs, and Derek doesn't say anything to him.

Stiles is curious to see how long he can lay on Derek's back before he's flipping him off, and he can see the irritation flowing through Derek's body. “Let's go swimming, dude.” Stiles says, and Derek turns his face to give him a worried look. “In that little pond thing not the huge ass ocean that could drag us always.” Stiles says,and Derek rolls his eyes as he moves to try to get Stiles off of him. “I'm not that heavy. I wasn't to begin with and all I've been eating is fish and fruits.” Stiles says, and Derek turns his head to look at him. Derek bites his lip before he turns over knocking Stiles on his back, and Stiles yips in surprise before looking up at him.

Derek stands before he looks down at Stiles, and Stiles smiles up at him while holding his head up his arms for him to help him up. Derek rolls his eyes as he moves to help him up while he grabs on to Stiles' arms to pick him. Stiles laughs in surprise before he moves to take off his shoes and he follows after him some more, and Derek leads the way to the waterfall.

****

Scott hasn't slept properly in weeks, and he makes himself another cup of coffee. “Do you know how many people fall off of cruise ships every year?” Scott asks, and Jackson looks up at him from where he was making himself breakfast.

“I have a feeling that you know.” Jackson says, and Scott gives him a dirty look but they both know that there's no heat behind it.

“Twenty-five. Twenty-five people fall down every year and most of them survive.” Scott says, shaking his head at Jackson's offer of toast and eggs. Jackson glares before he puts it down in front of him, and Scott tries to ignore him but he ends up sitting down to eat it anyways. He's not taking good care of himself, everyone has noticed, and his mother is worried sick. Even John is worried about it, but he's the same way only a little worst. Scott's lost weight, not to mention he looks constantly tired.

“Most of them are immediately rescued.” Jackson points out, not trying to be rude he's just trying to be realistic so Scott doesn't get his hopes up about the entire thing. He doesn't think Stiles is still alive, but he's not going to say anything about it to anyone. “Look, Scott.” Jackson says, and Scott gives him a look that clearly says he doesn't want to deal with Jackson's negativity at the moment. “Just eat something,okay? I've got work.” Jackson says, standing up to kiss his lips before he walks out to go to work before he says something that leads to a fight. Again.

“Bye, Jaxs. Have a good day, catch bad guys, all that.” Scott calls after him, and Jackson chuckles as he waves. Jackson almost runs into John but he moves out of the way before getting to his car, and John walks into the house without knocking. They've become close these past few weeks, and Scott has been grateful for the support. John's had a cool head about all of this, he's been the calm one while Scott as been angry and depressed.

“Scott. I think that I've found something that might be helpful.” John says, and Scott looks at him curiously as he moves to make him some coffee. John looks just as tired as he does, if not more, and he waits impatiently for him to share his information. “I was reading through some of the witness statements, some were too drunk to remember, and one woman reportedly said that she saw someone who looked like Stiles talking to a man and woman who looked disgruntled.” John says, and Scott nods his head. “We're looking for them now to see if they know anything now.”

“So maybe they know something about what happened to him?” Scott says, and John nods. “Maybe if I had just stayed with him then this wouldn't have happened.” Scott adds, and John shakes his head rapidly before patting his back. Scott tries to him give him a reassuring smile, and he moves to sit back down. He hopes that Stiles is okay where he is, but he just feels that Stiles is scared and alone while he waits for someone to find him.

****

Stiles squeals in laughter as Derek pulls him underwater, and he tries to swim away from him but Derek is a much faster than him. “Derek! No!” Stiles laughs, swimming away. Derek laughs, it's such a pretty sound that Stiles wants to hear it more and, and Stiles wonders when was the last time that Derek laughed at something. “Dude! You're naked! Swim away, swim away.” Stiles says, and Derek laughs and he doesn't more.

“You don't dare care. You're naked too and you told me to get naked.” Derek points out, and Stiles rolls his eyes at him while leans against the side of the pond. That's one of the longest sentences that Derek has ever spoken to him, and Stiles rolls his eyes while he blushes some since he really doesn't have a come back for that right now.

“So? Why get our only pair of dry clothes wet? How did you stay naked for some long? Even your cock is tan and that's not a place I want sunburn. My chest and back are just starting to heal for the blisters.” Stiles says, and Derek hums but doesn't really answer. He never wants to talk about how long he's been here or about anything like that, no matter how much Stiles tries to squeeze answers out of him.

“You stop noticing that you're naked after a while. It feels normal.” Derek says, and Stiles really wasn't excepting an answer so he smiles at him. Derek looks lost in thought and he looks back at Stiles with an unreadable expression. “I just stopped wearing them after awhile. I started to feel wild, so I wanted to dress like it.” Derek says, softly. Stiles tries to control his look of surprise before he nods his head, and he swims closer to him.

“Well, you terrified me the first time I saw you. Your beard, which I will get the courage to trim while you sleep soon, is wild and your hair is shaggy. Not to mention that you tackled me and having a stranger's dick pressed against me while they growl isn't something that's ever happened to me.” Stiles tells him, and he's pleasantly surprised when Derek's cheeks turn pink in embarrassment.

“Sorry.” Derek mutters, and Stiles laughs brightly as he pushes Derek's shoulder. He doesn't even move the other guy, and he rolls his eyes. Derek is just stupidly and freakishly strong, he could easily overpower Stiles if he wanted but he seems to be shy around him like he's afraid of Stiles not liking him.

“Don' be, man. It's okay. I mean at the time it was scary but now it's funny. I can't wait to tell Scott.” Stiles says, and Derek looks up at the mention of someone else. A flash of something, Stiles almost wants to say jealousy but it couldn't be, when he said Scott's name. “That's my best friend. He was with me, will not with me with me, when I was on vacation. Someone, uh, someone pushed me off, I think. I don't actually remember that much. I was drunk.” Stiles says, and Derek nods his head while he swims around some more.

“Sorry.” Derek says, again. Stiles doesn't know if he's sorry because he knows that Stiles misses Scott or because he fell of the boat. Stiles smiles at him before splashing him in the face with water, and Derek looks at him in shock before swimming after him. Stiles tries to get out of the pond before Derek drags him back down, and Stiles pouts.

“It's not fair that you're a better swimmer than me.” Stiles points out, and Derek smirks at him.

“I'm on the swim team.” He says, and Stiles looks at him in surprise. It's the first time that Derek has told him anything about his life, and Stiles notices that he used the present tense. Not I was on the swim team, but I'm on the swim team. It makes Stiles even more curious, but he keeps his questions in check so he doesn't upset Derek. Derek doesn't seem to think that he what he said wasn't right or normal,and Stiles doesn't call him on it.

“I'll figure you out one day, Derek.” Stiles says, instead. Derek gives him a smile before he moves to get out of the water, and Stiles just follows after him.

****

After he's been there what he thinks is a month, Stiles starts breaking away from Derek more to explore the island. He stays with Derek all the time, being treated like an island King, but he likes to explore on his own. Maybe they're still looking for him, Stiles really hopes so, and he just tells himself that every night that he's still here. Derek is always walking around near him, but he's giving him some privacy for when he wants to explore.

The weather is going back to the muggy grossness that the island is usually like it always is, and Stiles walks through the forest trying to sneak up on him. He can see Derek gathering firewood in the clearing, and Stiles bends down as he's a lion stalking his prey. Derek looks up for a second before he moves to go back to what he was doing. Stiles smiles to himself before he jumps out at Derek only to be overthrown.

“No! I was so close!” Stiles whines, hiding his face from Derek's who's laughing at him. It's a gorgeous sound that Stiles is growing addicted to the sound while he bites back a smile at Derek. “That's not fair. You should just give me every once in a while, you know? Just take pity on me and let me take you down to the dirt.” Stiles sighs, and Derek shakes his head while he moves to go to the middle of the campfire area.

“You should be quieter.” Derek says, unconcerned with how Stiles is laying on the ground by himself. Stiles lays there for a second before he moves to get up, and Derek helps him up without a word. Stiles smiles at him before he moves to hug him tightly to him, and Derek pats his back some before he moves to pull away. Derek doesn't seem to like to be affectionate all the time, but he hugs Stiles back always so Stiles doesn't mind.

“I'm just loud. Even when I'm trying to be quiet.” Stiles sighs, sadly. “I'll never be able to sneak up on you or be like you.” Stiles sighs to himself, and Derek smiles to himself as he shakes his head while he goes to do something else. Stiles hums to himself as he moves to follow after him, and Derek just lets him follow him like he always does.

Stiles hums to himself as he walks, and he leans over to use Derek's shoulder as leverage so he can hop over something. Derek slows down when he walks with Stiles, it's thoughtful Stiles thinks when he realizes that he does it, and Stiles gets lost in thought. He's been her awhile, longer than he thought, and he doesn't even know Derek's last name. He wants to know more about Derek, but he doesn't want to upset what they have now but he feels like he almost have a right to know something about Derek other than his name. “Derek?” Stiles says, and Derek turns his head to look at him before they go come to the campsite.

“What?” Derek asks him, putting down the sticks before he moves to start another fire. Stiles licks his lips while he moves to sit down on the log that works as a makeshift bench, and he doesn't say anything at first. Derek thinks that maybe he just forgot his question or he just wants attention, which Derek doesn't mind giving him, but when he looks at Stiles he sees that he has a pained look on his face. “Stiles. What?” Derek asks, again.

Stiles licks his lips nervously before he sighs and he plays with his hands, and he looks up at Derek nervously. “How long have you been on this island?” Stiles asks, and Derek frowns. He thought that they had an unspoken rule that means that Stiles wouldn't ask him how long he's been here because he doesn't want to talk about it. Stiles looks uneasy when Derek doesn't answer him, and Derek sighs before he gestures for Stiles to follow him.

****

Stiles follows after Derek nervously as he leads him through the trees until they get to the waterfall, and Stiles gets more nervous. Derek walks to the side of the waterfall, and Stiles follows cautiously after him. He doesn't think that Derek is going to try to drown him or anything, but he's understandably anxious since Derek still seems odd to him most of the time. “Derek?” Stiles questions, and Derek turns to look at him before pointing to the wall.

Stiles gives him a curious look before he moves to look at the wall, and he gasps without being able to stop it. There are hundreds of tick marks that come to the ground before they're then grouped differently. “I had to stop counting the days when I would sleep for days.” Derek says, and Stiles looks at him before turning towards the wall again. “Then it became every full moon.” Derek says, and Stiles scan his eyes over the wall. There's over a hundred on the side with the months, and Stiles tries to work out the math in his head.

“There's more than ten years here. You've been here more than ten years?!” Stiles screeches, and Derek nods his head once. Stiles doesn't know what to make of this, if they haven't found Derek in more than ten years than no one is going to find him. Stiles takes a puff off of his inhaler to calm down, and he's almost out of medicine and he's going to die here. “I am going to die here.” Stiles says, running his hand through his hair while he walks around in circles. “Ten? In ten fucking years no one has missed you enough to find you?!” Stiles says, and Derek's eyes turn angry.

“Of course they looked for me! I wasn't unloved! My family misses me! They just don't know where to look. In case you haven't noticed we're in the goddamn Atlantic ocean!” Derek shouts, and Stiles stands up taller.

“We're in the Pacific Ocean, you dumbass!” Stiles yells, and Derek turns to storm off. “Where are you going?!” Stiles yells, and Derek doesn't turn around as he walks off.

“To be away from you, you jerk! Find your own wait back without my help!” Derek yells, and Stiles looks at his retreating form in surprise before he stomps his foot in anger. He cannot believe Derek would just get so angry like that, and he huffs.

“I don't need help! I can make it on my own! And I want my fucking shorts back!” Stiles calls after him, but Derek doesn't seem to be able to hear him anymore or he's just ignoring him. Stiles huffs before he moves to sit down by the waterfall since Derek cannot stay made at him forever. Stiles looks up at it, and he counts the tick marks. He cannot be sure because he doesn't know exactly when Derek started doing it, and the moon ones really throw him off.

When he's finished he's pretty sure that Derek's been here anywhere from eleven to twelve years, and Stiles lays his head down in his hands. He cannot live here for twelve years, he's barely been able to make it a month and he couldn't have done that without Derek. Derek's made this place his home, and that's all well and good but Stiles cannot. He refuses.

Stiles wipes his face, he didn't even know he'd been crying, and he stands up. It's getting dark, and Derek is obviously not coming back to get him like he used too. Stiles knows that he shouldn't have said such hurtful things about Derek's family not caring, and he sighs before he moves to try to find his way back. He needs to apologize to Derek, and try to make things right. If not to ease his conscious then to make sure that Derek doesn't abandoned him or make him try to fend for himself.

****

Derek angrily paces around the campsite, and he huffs as he kicks at the sand. His family did look for him, he doesn't blame them if they stopped but he knows that they did, and he cannot believe Stiles would say something so mean to him after all he's done for him. Derek sits down to stare at nothing while his mind drifts to his family, he always thinks about them everyday but he wishes he wouldn't since it hurts too much to think about them living without him.

Derek licks his lips as he wipes angrily at his eyes, there's no reason to cry over things he cannot change, and he huffs as he moves to lay down. He doesn't want to think about Stiles, and he definitely doesn't care if he gets lost or something. Derek isn't going to go back and make sure that he's okay since he's too stubborn.

When the sun starts to go down, Derek moves to make a fire like he always does. He's just a little worried that Stiles has gotten lost, maybe he's going to spend the night on the beach which is stupid because of the tide, and Derek moves to lean against his bench while he looks into the trees when he hears something. Stiles walks out while wringing his hands, looking nervous and unsure, and Derek moves to look at anything else to ignore him. Stiles sighs as he walks more into the camp before he looks down and he moves to sit down away from Derek. “I'm sorry.” Stiles says, and Derek scoffs.

Derek turns to check the fire, he doesn't need to he just doesn't want to look at Stiles right now, and Stiles huffs as he kicks into the dirt. “I said I was sorry, so now it's on you.” Stiles tells him, and Derek doesn't say anything else. “Okay, fine. I'm sorry that I said that your family isn't looking for you or didn't look for you. It's not your family's fault that you're here. Is it? I mean they didn't leave you here or something, did they?” Stiles asks, his voice raising some.

“Stop talking.” Derek tells him, and Stiles huffs at him before shaking his head. Derek sighs as he moves away from Stiles, and Stiles narrows his eyes before hugs Derek tightly. Derek sighs, he really should have known that Stiles was going to do something like that, and he doesn't move or hug him back.

“I was wrong. You showed me something private and personal, and I didn't act like I should have. I should have been grateful, but I was a brat. I am very, very, very sorry.” Stiles tells him, his face smashed against Derek's neck. Derek sighs to himself, unsure and uncomfortable with how close Stiles is to him, and he pats Stiles' back to signal that the hug should be over. “No, let me hug you for a just a little longer. I'm sad and sorry.” Stiles says, and Derek huffs but keeps hugging him.

“I forgive you.” Derek mumbles, and he feels Stiles smile against his neck before he pulls away and he kisses Derek's cheek. Derek huffs again and he wipes his cheek, but Stiles sees his cheek go pink. Stiles moves away from Derek before he goes to get some water, and Derek watches him go. Stiles is very good looking, Derek thinks. It's not the first time he's noticed but he's really seeing it now.

Stiles smiles at him before he sits back down to lean against him, and Derek smiles back at him before patting his knee in comfort. “I might not want to be here, but I'm glad you're here with me Derek.” Stiles says, and for some reason that makes Derek's heart ache in a good and unfamiliar way. Derek turns towards Stiles before smiling at him more, and he turns his head towards the sound of the water.

“Me too.” He mumbles, and Stiles leans over to kiss him.

**** 

 

Derek's eyes widen in surprise and he just sort of sits there, not moving until Stiles pulls away with an equally shocked look. “Derek. I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me, okay? I was just going to hug you and you were just sitting there with your stupid kissable lips, and I wasn't thinking!” Stiles panics, and Derek shakes his head. “I mean you probably don't like boys or me, and I'm a boy. Why are letting me talk?!” Stiles screeches looking frazzled while Derek bites back a laugh.

“I wasn't expecting it, okay?” Derek tells him, and Stiles looks at him in surprise before making an oh noise while he sits back down. “I like everyone, Stiles. I just didn't think you thought of me like that or anything.” Derek says, and Stiles chuckles as he seems to relax under Derek's words. Derek didn't think that Stiles would ever think about him like that. Especially since the odd circumstances that they met, and he still doesn't believe it. “You were just upset that you upset me.” Derek tells him, and Stiles shakes his head.

“No. I just wanted to kiss you and you looked like you would be okay with it, but I'm starting to regret it.” Stiles tells him, and Derek looks at him in surprise before he bites his lip almost roughly. He didn't think that Stiles would regret kisses him.

“Oh. You didn't want to kiss me? So why did you?” Derek asks him, and Stiles looks at him in surprise before he realizes that Derek maybe wanted to be kissed. Stiles looks at him in shock before he leans in to kiss him again, and Derek is more prepared for this. Derek kisses him back softly, and Stiles smiles into the kiss while he holds onto Derek's shirt.

“You wanted to kiss?” Stiles asks, and Derek smiles at him before kissing him again. Derek licks into Stiles mouth, he hasn't kissed anyone in so long that he's out of practice and he's trying to make it look like he isn't. If Stiles notices then he doesn't care or he doesn't mind, and he moves to awkwardly hug and straddle him at once.

“You're kissing me.” Derek says, and Stiles laughs as he moves to sit on Derek's knees. Derek smiles at him while he looks at him wonder, and he wraps his arms around Stiles' waist like he doesn't know what to do with his hands at the moment.

“I am. I want to kiss you. I want to do more with you.” Stiles says, and Derek looks at him before blushing as he looks at him in surprise like he doesn't know what to do now. Stiles laughs at his face before leaning down to kiss him again, and Derek smiles as he runs his hands down Stiles' back. Stiles has taken to not wearing a shirt now since it's too hot to worry about getting sunburned anymore since he's already so tan.

“Like what?” Derek asks, and Stiles looks at him before giggling. Stiles moves off of him before grabbing his hand to lead him towards the small cabin where his luggage is, and Derek follows after him with wide eyes. He hasn't had sex in so long, even then it wasn't with a boy and no one as one beautiful as Stiles. “Stiles?” Derek asks, and Stiles grins at him before kissing him again.

“I want you to fuck me. Could you do that for me?” Stiles asks, and Derek makes a strangled choked off noise as he nods his head. “Good. I've got lube in my bag.” Stiles tells him, moving to go into the cabin before dragging Derek in behind him. Derek watches as Stiles strips off of his clothes, he's seen him naked but not like this, and he licks his lips while he moves to lay on his side to watch him as he digs through his bag for the lube and condoms.

“Are you sure you want this?” Derek asks, and Stiles looks at him like he's crazy before nodding his head. Derek just wants to be sure before they do this, and Stiles moves to lay on him while he kisses him. Derek kisses him back, his lips remembering how to move with every time, and Stiles pulls down Derek's shirts. He's half hard, and Stiles licks his lips at the site before he leans down to give Derek's cock a lick making Derek gasp. “Stiles!” Derek gasps, and Stiles smirks as he pulls away. Derek watches him as he moves to sit in his lap, and Derek moves to reach out tentatively to touch Stiles' thighs before grasping his cock in his hands. It's hot and heavy in his hand, and Derek licks lips at the pretty pink cock in his hand.

“Move your hand, please.” Stiles says, and Derek nods as he watches his hand move up and down the shaft. He runs his thumb over the head, like he's done to himself so many times before, and it makes Stiles moan as his hips start moving of their own accord. “That feels really good.” Stiles groans, and Derek smiles as he moves his hand faster and faster.

“I've never touched another guy like this.” Derek tells him, watching his hand as if mesmerized while he moves it up and down on Stiles. Stiles chuckles breathlessly while he leans over to kiss him, and Derek hums in surprise before kissing him back. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to the way Stiles kisses him, and he doesn't want him to stop doing it either.

“Never? You must have a lot of practice with yourself then.” Stiles teases, but he doesn't embarrass Derek who just shrugs his shoulders like he doesn't care. He probably doesn't seeing as how Stiles is mouthing at his neck so perfectly. Derek smells like the sea, and Stiles loves it since it doesn't cover his natural manly scent. “Okay. We need to hurry this up before I cream my pants before he get to the best part.” Stiles groans, and Derek licks his lips while he nods his head.

Derek's never done this before, never with a boy, and he knows that Stiles will tell him what to do. “Do you want to fuck me?” Stiles asks, and Derek groans as he nods his head while he moves to climb on top of Stiles. It's a bit awkward with the small space, but Derek doesn't mind the small space and judging by how Stiles is pulling him close he doesn't either. “Okay, do you have any idea what to do or do I need to walk you through it?” Stiles pants, and Derek gives him a bored look before he grabs the lube in his hands.

“I think I can figure it out, but your commentary is always welcomed.” Derek tells him, and Stiles laughs some before he's reaching for Derek to kiss him again. Derek pulls away from the kiss to run his beard down Stiles' neck, and Stiles buckles his hips up for friction. Derek smiles at him while he pours some of the lube on his hands, and Stiles spreads his legs widely. Derek licks his lips while he looks at him, he just sort of looks at him, and Stiles opens his eyes before sort of growling in annoyance.

“At time now would be great, Derek.” Stiles tells him, and Derek seems to snap out of it. Derek looks down at him before he spreads Stiles' legs a little wider before just dragging him almost into his lap. It makes Stiles giggle, it drains the tension and uneasiness from the room, and Derek smiles at him before he nods his head.

“Sorry. You're just really pretty.” Derek mumbles, his cheeks turning pink when he says it. Stiles smiles at him, he's blushing too because he's not used to hearing that, and he squirms some. Derek gets a clear view of Stiles' hole before he pushes a finger into him, and Stiles huffs at the sudden intrusion but stays still. “Is this okay?” Derek asks, and Stiles nods his head.

“Yes, another one.” Stiles says, and Derek looks at him as if to make sure before he's slipping another into Stiles easily with the slickness of the lube. Stiles hums at this, and he moans when Derek starts moving his fingers around inside him. “Curl them some.” Stiles tells him, and Derek nods his head while he does what Stiles tells him. It feels odd, but not unpleasant. It feels really good when Derek brushes his fingers over his sweet spot, and Stiles cries out. Derek looks at him almost in alarm, like he thinks that he's done something wrong, and Stiles shakes his head. “No! That's good! Really, really good.” Stiles tells him, panting.

Derek nods his head as he curls his fingers inside of Stiles, and Stiles moans loudly. Derek loves that noise, he wants to hear it forever, and he looks down at him before kissing Stiles' knee. “Is it good?” Derek asks, and Stiles nods his head while he pulls Derek into a kiss. Derek slides another finger into him, and Stiles cries out in pleasure while Derek leans down to kiss him again.

“Now. Get in me now.” Stiles demands, and Derek smiles at him before he rolls on a condom. It's a bit uncomfortable because it's hot, but it'll be better for Stiles went he doesn't have to deal with come in his ass. Derek slicks himself up before lining up with Stiles stretched hole, and he sighs as he slowly pushes in. Stiles gasps out softly, making Derek stop but Stiles glares at him angrily before he moves more, and Stiles wraps his legs around Derek's waist when he's fully inside him.

“So tight.” Derek groans, trying not to move too soon. Stiles chuckles softly and breathlessly as he moves to rock down to against Derek, and it makes the older man groan in pleasure. He's never felt this before, maybe because he's never liked anyone as much as he likes Stiles, and he cautiously moves his hips forward. Stiles gasps softly as he holds onto Derek's shoulders, and he moans softly to himself while Derek moves.

“A little harder. I'm not going to break.” Stiles groans while he tries to push down against Derek. His heels are digging into Derek's back while he waits, and Derek grips Stiles hip with his hand as he moves faster and harder. Stiles groans out and he holds onto Derek in a harder grip, and he cries out happily when he feels like his skin is on fire. “Derek!” Stiles cries out, and Derek smiles down at him before kissing him.

He loves the way that Stiles is saying his name, and Derek kisses him again. Stiles claws at Derek's back, he's a moaning mess, and Derek holds Stiles' thighs in his hands while he fucks into him. “D-D-Der, touch me.” Stiles whines, leaning his head back while Derek nods his head. Derek leans down to grab Stiles' cock in his hand before burrowing his head into Stiles' neck. Stiles doesn't last long with the way that Derek is touching him, and he comes with a cry.

“Stiles.” Derek groans, Stiles clenching around him makes him almost light headed, and he comes deep into Stiles. Stiles is panting while he's mouthing at Derek's shoulder, and Derek gently pulls out of him before moving to take off the condom. Stiles is laying, sated and drowsy, while he waits for Derek to come back. He gets his shorts to wipe himself off before he's laying back down while Derek crawls back into the cabin.

“That was great. Ten out of ten, would definitely recommend and do again.” Stiles says, and Derek rolls his eyes fondly as Stiles moves to wipe of his stomach some to get rid of his come before it dries. Stiles lays back down with his eyes closed, and Derek moves to lay on his side before he pulls Stiles to him. Stiles smiles to himself before he snuggling closer to Derek, and he sighs happily as he drifts off to sleep.

 

 ****

 

Stiles is sitting on Derek's shoulders while he tries to reach for the bananas that are at the top of the tree, and Derek has his hands balancing on Stiles' thighs while he holds him up. “I think that this isn't going to work.” Derek tells him, and Stiles huffs as he reaches up to pluck some of the fruit free for them. Derek turns his head to kiss Stiles' leg making Stiles smile to himself while he moves to reach again to get what he wants while Derek keeps a tight grip on him. Derek still doesn't kiss him much, not unless Stiles kisses him first, but Stiles likes it all the same.

“Stop talking when you don't know what you're talking about.” Stiles tells him fondly, and he smiles as he leans down to kiss him while he holds onto his prize. Derek scoffs before he kisses him back, and Stiles smiles as he moves to climb down off of his shoulders onto the ground. Derek makes sure that Stiles is on the ground before he's turning around to smile at him, and Stiles leans over to kiss him sweetly. Stiles smiles as he pushes Derek away from him before moving to get something to drink while Derek walks after him with a happy hum.

“I know about bananas.” Derek tells him, and Stiles turns to looks at him before shaking his head while he moves to get some water. “I do know about bananas. I know that those berries you tried to eat yesterday are poisonous.” Derek points out, and Stiles scoffs as he shoves half the fruit into his mouth while glaring some at Derek. He was about to just eat them yesterday when Derek slaps them out of his hands with a dirty look, and almost yelled at him about how he shouldn't eat them.

“That's so Blue Lagoon of you. That's basically the ending.” Stiles tells him, and Derek rolls his eyes like he always does when Stiles says something stupid. Which happens a lot more that Stiles wants to admit, and he moves to hold Derek's hand while he walks towards the campsite. “Did you see that movie?” Stiles asks, and Derek shakes his head. “Okay, it's got Brooke Shields in it. It's about a young girl and boy that get marooned on an island, and it's mostly about them falling in love.” Stiles tells him, and Derek nods his head.

“Is that the one where she naked for like half the movie?” Derek asks, and Stiles chuckles as he nods his head. “You could be Brooke Shields.” Derek tells him, smiling some while Derek laughs some. “Doesn't she get pregnant?” Derek asks, and Stiles nods.

“Yeah, and like she has no idea what do or what's going on since they were so young when they got stranded on the island. I would be terrified if I was woman, especially one as young as she was in the movie, and I had a baby on an island. Or like Claire in Lost? You probably didn't see that.” Stiles says, lamely. He doesn't want to aggregate Derek about anything about when he's been on the island, and he keeps his mouth closed.

****

When Stiles has been on the island for two month, he goes with Derek to the waterfall to watch him carve another tally into the wall. He and Derek weren't really friends when the first month rolled around. It was a bittersweet moment, he liked being with Derek and sharing something like this with him but he hated that he was still here. Derek didn't say anything the entire time he did it, he just made another mark.

“It'll be okay, Derek.” Stiles tells him, softly. Derek doesn't say anything, Stiles doesn't think that he wants to say anything at the moment so Stiles just leans against him while they look at the full moon. Stiles doesn't want Derek to be unhappy anyone, he's trying to stay happy for him so that he doesn't drag him down, and Stiles thinks that Derek is doing the same thing.

Derek turns towards him before kissing him once, it's the first time that he's kissed Stiles first before Stiles kissed him, and he moves to look at the sky. “It'll be okay.” Stiles tells him, and Derek nods his head before moving to walk back to the camp. They walk in silence while Stiles reaches for Derek's hand, and Derek smiles some but he doesn't squeeze his hand back while they walk. “Come on. I'm exhausted.” Stiles says, and Derek nods his head while he moves to lead them in the right direction.

Derek moves to poke at the fire while he goes to make sure it's making enough light for them to see by, and Stiles lays on his back while he watches the stars. Derek seems restless, Stiles doesn't comment at first but he does watch him, and Derek finally stands next to Stiles but he doesn't sit down yet. “Hey, sit down, man. Relax, okay?” Stiles says, and Derek looks down at him while he moves to sit down next to him.

Derek seems like he cannot get comfortable, he squirms around some while he tries to sit still, and Stiles turns his head before he sighs before moves to so that he's straddling Derek. “You really need to relax.” Stiles tells him, and Derek looks at him in surprise while he waits for Stiles to do something. Stiles runs his hands over Derek's chest before he moves to kiss him, and Derek smiles some as he kisses him back.

“This isn't really relaxing.” Derek says, and Stiles scoffs as he kisses him again. Stiles moves to wrap his arms around Derek's neck while he waits for him for to kiss him again, and Derek rests his hands on Stiles' thighs while he moves to kiss him again. He likes kissing Stiles, it's one of his favorite things to do now, and Stiles smiles as he kisses him back.

“I haven't started yet, Derek.” Stiles tells him, moving to kiss down his neck. Derek chuckles some while he tries to relax,and Stiles sucks a mark on Derek's neck while Derek hums at the feeling. They've been fucking a lot, there's really not much to do, and Derek loves it. Derek sighs when Stiles worries a piece of skin in between his teeth, and Stiles smiles before he moves off of Derek's lap so he can get in between his legs.

“Stiles.” Derek sighs when Stiles pulls down his shorts. Derek almost tries to make him stop, but he doesn't since he wants what Stiles is offering. Stiles looks up to smile at him before he licks his lips when Derek's cock springs free, and Derek fights the urge to get away from him since he really doesn't think he can handle the way that Stiles looks at him.

Stiles smiles as him before he strokes Derek until he's fully hard, and he leans down to take him in his mouth. Stiles hums around his mouthful and he looks up at Derek while he moves his mouth up and down. Derek moans some while he closes his eyes, and Stiles uses his hand to touch what he cannot reach. Derek licks his lips while he puts his hand in Stiles' hair while he moves to run his fingers through his hair,but doesn't push his head down.

Stiles pulls back until he's just sucking on the tip, it makes Derek crazy when he does it, and Derek moans louder while he digs his feet into the sand with every lovely suck and lick that Stiles gives him. He's not very good at giving blow jobs, the first time he tried it was embarrassing but luckily for him Stiles didn't laugh at him, but Stiles is really good at them. It makes Derek think about all of the other people he's done that too, but he tries not to since Stiles is here with him now.

“Stiles. I'm so close.” Derek tells him, and Stiles smiles as best he can around his mouthful before he sucks harder. Derek groans out as he throws his head back and he comes with a soft moan of Stiles' name. Stiles slurps down as much as he can before he's pulling off with a wet pop, and Derek sighs as he moves to pull up his shorts.

“Now. It's that better?” Stiles says, his voice slightly slurred while he drinks some water to wash his mouth out while Derek rolls his eyes before he's palming at Stiles' crotch. Stiles chuckles as he's moving to get closer to Derek before kissing him again, and Derek pulls down his pants so he can get a better view and access to Stiles.

Derek grins while he moves to touch him, Stiles is always hot and heavy in his hand, and Derek touches him with callous hands that drive Stiles crazy. “I love when you touch me like this.” Stiles mutters, and Derek rolls his eyes fondly as he makes quick work of making Stiles come on him all over him. “Derek!” Stiles moans, leaning against him as he pants lightly against Derek's neck while he tries to catch his breath.

Derek hugs him to him before kisses his head, he's getting better at being affectionate with Stiles, and Stiles smiles at him before he hugs him. He stands on shaking legs while he he pulls on Derek's hand to get him to follow him towards the little cabin so he can sleep with him. “You know I usually can't sleep without my pillow, but you're a pretty good pillow.” Stiles tells him, and Derek rolls his eyes again as he follows after him.

Stiles crawls into the corner that he's claimed for his own,and Derek moves to mush himself to Stiles that makes Stiles sigh happily as he gets comfortable before falling asleep while Derek watches him. It's almost morning by the time Derek falls asleep.

****

“I feel like an old timey frontier forced to live on the land.” Stiles says, bending down in the tide while he tries to clean up some of his shorts and boxers. Derek rolls his eyes as he moves to go after fish, and Stiles scoffs as he scrubs with his hand at his shorts before he moves to lay them out to dry. “It's like I'm your wife or something and is just us on the dusty plains of the Midwest circa the late eighteen hundreds .” Stiles says, and Derek snorts as he rolls his eyes before killing a fish with a triumphant look on his face.

“You're scaring the fish.” Derek tells him, and Stiles rolls his eyes before he goes back to washing the clothes. He hears a soft buzzing noise that makes him really hope there aren't angry hybrid bees on this island, and he looks around before gasping when he sees the cause of the noise.

It's a plane.

“Holy shit, Derek. It's a plane!” Stiles screams, dropping the shorts he was holding before he starts waving his arms widely around to get the pilot's attention. “Hey! Hey! Help us!” Stiles screams, his voice breaking as he yells. “Derek!” Stiles yells as he turns to look around for him, and he sees Derek making his way into the trees. “Where the fuck are you going?!” Stiles screams, running after him before stopping to try to get the plane's attention.

Stiles cannot believe that Derek would run off when they were so close to going home now, and he waves his arms as he screams but it's no use.

The plane is gone.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading.

Stiles watches in distress while the plane flies away, and he sneaks to the ground on his knees while he watches the sky. Maybe another one is coming by after that one, he hopes but he knows that it's not going to happen. He feels hot tears on his cheek while he just stays as still as a statue as he stares at the sky, and he gasps as he wipes his face. Stiles is taking in shuddering breathes, and he has to take several puffs on his inhaler.

Stiles is almost out of medicine, this is his last one and it's almost out, and he suddenly feels a wave of rage at Derek. Maybe the plane could have seen them if they were both making a noise, and he stands before stalks to find Derek. He's no angry that he's chocking on it, and he pushes his way into the trees to find Derek. “Derek!” Stiles screams, wiping his face as he moves to look for him.

Stiles finds Derek at the camp, sitting down as he stares at nothing, and Stiles looks at him while he just sort of angrily waves his hands. “What the actual fuck is wrong with you?!” Stiles screams, and Derek flinches somewhat violently. Stiles is panting as he looks at him, and Derek turns away from him. “Why? Why don't you want to get off this place?!” Stiles says, and Derek still doesn't want to look at him.

Derek doesn't know what to say to him, and Stiles sobs some. Derek flinches when he hears him, it's the worst thing he's ever heard, and he hides his face in his hands. “I don't know.” Derek whispers, and Stiles scoffs in disbelief and annoyance.

“I don't know if that plane was going to see us, but you could have tried to help me. I want to go home. I don't belong here.” Stiles says, and Derek bites his lip roughly while he tries to tune out Stiles' dry sobs. “I cannot believe you did that to me.” Stiles says, and Derek turns towards him in anger.

“I didn't want to! I don't know why I left! That plane wouldn't have just stopped when it saw us, it would have kept going. No one is coming for us!” Derek tells him, and Stiles gasps at him before he shakes his head.

“How could you say that? Don't you want to go back to your family?” Stiles asks him, and Derek flinches again. He doesn't know that to say that, he doesn't really understand why he did what he did. “Say something!” Stiles screams, pushing him some. He doesn't move Derek at all, he's not that strong or violent in nature, but Derek looks like Stiles just hit him hard enough to hurt him.

“I don't know how to live there any more! I was sixteen when I washed up here. I was in high school and now I'm old and I don't know what do with myself any more.” Derek tells him. “I wouldn't be able to live with my family. They obviously aren't look for me. If they were then I would be home by now, they don't care about me.” Derek says, obviously distressed. Stiles doesn't know what to say to that, and he sighs as he wipes his face.

“Derek. I'm almost out of my medicine and I can't breathe without it, okay? I'll die if I stay here any longer.” Stiles tells him, and Derek looks away for him. He doesn't know what to do to make it better, and Stiles doesn't seem to want him to do anything at the moment. “I want to go home.” Stiles whispers, and Derek walks away from him. Stiles looks at him with sadness before he moves to get some of his things before he moves to walk towards the beach. He doesn't want to see Derek at the moment.

****

Derek doesn't understand how Stiles could think that this is easy for him, he's been here for twelve years Stiles has only been here for two months. Derek's had to make do with everything that he's done, and he's tried his best to make a home for himself. Derek just doesn't know any more if he wants to go home, he just wants to be with Stiles or alone.

The sun is hot, it burns Derek's skin and he moves to go down into the tress to stay away from the light. He sees Stiles walk towards the beach, he probably doesn't want anything to do with Derek anymore even after all that Derek has done for him. Not that Derek would make him stay with him or anything like that. Derek lays down in the forest, the ground is slightly wet but it's cooling against his skin. He knows he needs to make it up to Stiles, and he closes his eyes as he tries to think of a plan on how to do it.

****

Stiles makes it to the beach, panting heavily, and he throws himself down to the hot sand while he wipes his face. He wants to go back, to demand that Derek tell him why he did what he did but he also believes that maybe Derek doesn't know either. Stiles couldn't imagine living alone for twelve years by himself, he doesn't know how Derek had done it all this time. Stiles looks out at the ocean, not really looking at anything he just needed a moment to absorb everything that's happened.

His mind drifts to what Derek said about how no one is looking for him, and he sighs to himself. He wonders if his father or Scott are looking for him or if they've given up already. Stiles wonders when Derek's family gave up on him, if they have or if Derek is just having a moment of self pity induced dramatics. Derek has to be missed, everyone would be missed by someone Stiles thinks. He should probably ask him about it, but he really just doesn't want to talk to Derek anytime soon because of this.

The water licks at his feet while the sun starts to go down, and Stiles sighs as it looks like he's stuck here another day. He sighs as he moves back on the beach so the tide doesn't get him water while he's trying to sleep, and Stiles sighs to himself while he goes to try to relax. Stiles looks up when he hears something, and he sees Derek walking towards the beach. Stiles pretends that he doesn't hear him or see him while he turns away from him. He's being childish, he knows, but he also knows that he's had a hard day.

“Aren't you coming back to the camp?” Derek ask, softly. Stiles doesn't answer him for second, and he just ends up shrugging his shoulders. Stiles hates how sad Derek sounds right now, even after what happened he still doesn't want to hurt Derek. Derek moves to sit down in the sand next to him, and Stiles doesn't turn around. The sand is uncomfortable against his skin, and he doesn't think he'll be able to sleep with Derek next to him.

Stiles closes his eyes while he tries to relax, and he suddenly feels Derek kissing along his neck before brushing his hand over Stiles' crotch. Stiles gasps while he feels hot kisses down his neck, and he's frozen some before he stands up to push Derek away. “Stop! You don't have to do this.” Stiles tells him, and Derek looks up at him with sad eyes.

“I don't want you to be mad at me anymore.” Derek mumbles, and Stiles sighs to himself while he runs his hand through his hair as he looks at him. Derek is looking down at his hands while he wrings his hand, and Stiles moves to walk around from him. “I'm sorry that I ran away from the plane.” Derek mutters, and Stiles sighs as he wipes his face. His eyes are swollen and his chest hurt some, but he nods his head.

“Why did you run away? I know that you said you don't know, but you have to know why you did it.” Stiles asks him, and Derek moves to sit up while he turns towards the ocean to ignore him as thinks about his answer. Stiles waits, he's not going to let this go until he gets some sort of answer that makes sense, and Derek knows that he's not going to let it go. “Do you think that your family isn't looking for you? Or that you won't be the same person?” Stiles tries, and Derek still doesn't say anything for a minute.

“Both, I guess.” Derek finally mutters, and Stiles breathes out in relief that he finally got an answer from him. “I'm almost thirty, Stiles, but I still acted like a teenager. I don't know how to live in the real world. I didn't even finish high school.” Derek sniffs, and Stiles smiles at him sadly before he moves to sit down next to him. Derek is picking at the fabric of the shorts he's wearing, he likes wearing them now it makes him feel almost normal, and he sighs to himself while he digs his feet into the sand.

“Derek. You weren't going to be the same person you were at sixteen regardless, okay? I'm not the same person now that I was sixteen, and I'm glad. Not everyone is a good person at sixteen, and sometimes it's a good thing that we grow up into adults. Sometimes people become better people or sometimes they stay assholes.” Stiles tells him, and Derek finally turns to look at him.

“I know, but I wasn't giving the chance to grow up like a normal teenager. What if I'm a bad person? What if I can't help it?” Derek says, and Stiles scoffs as he leans against him some. Derek seems to take comfort in the action, and Stiles smiles at him softly as he moves to lay his head on his shoulder. He's not mad anymore, he's tired and just wants to sleep and pretend he's not here anymore.

“Derek, if you were a bad person then you would have killed me. Or raped me then killed me. Or some other horrible things that I don't want to think about. But you didn't. You helped me, a bit reluctantly, but you still made sure I was okay. You took care of me. I would have died without you, Derek. You know that.” Stiles tells him, and Derek sighs as he nods his head while he moves to go lay down on the sand.

“You would have made it on your own.” Derek tells him, and Stiles scoffs as he rubs Derek's stomach making the older man glare at him but it's in vain since Stiles can see him relaxing under his hand.

“Dude. You found my stuff which had my medicine in it and my clothes. You didn't talk to me for days, but that's okay.” Stiles tells him, and Derek scoffs as he moves to sit up. He just wants things to go back to the way they were before the plane came, and he moves to stand before helping Stiles up.

“Let's just go back to the camp, okay?” Derek says, and Stiles sighs as he nods his head. He walks behind him while he holds his hand so he doesn't get lost, and they make the mile walk in slower time since Stiles cannot walk as fast because he doesn't want to lose his breath. Derek seems to notice and he makes him nervous while he moves to start the fire again, and Stiles just moves to lay down to get some sleep.

  
****

Derek is walking down the path to the waterfall, Stiles cannot come with him anymore, and he chews are his already blooded lip as he moves to get some water before quickly making his way back to the camp. Stiles is laying on his side while Derek can see him trying to stay absolutely still as he lays somewhere in the shade, and Derek moves to pick him up to move him towards the center of the campsite. “Thanks.” Stiles wheezes, and Derek smiles down at him while he rubs Stiles' chest.

“How are you feeling?” Derek asks, worried about him. Stiles smiles at him, or he tries to at least, and Derek watches him with worried eyes. Stiles doesn't tell him that he's struggling to breathe now that he's out of medicine since he doesn't want to bother Derek about anything.

“I'm fine.” Stiles tells him, his voice rough and scratchy sounding that makes him worry even more. Stiles turns some and Derek leans down to rest his head lightly on Stiles' chest, and he can hear Stiles struggling to breathe. Derek hears the wheezing and Stiles wraps his hand in Derek's hair, not sure of what he's actually doing. Derek leans back, biting his lip roughly, and Stiles lazily pushes at his face. “Stop. Your lip is already bleeding.” Stiles tells him, and Derek nods his head.

“Do you have any medicine left?” Derek asks, looking though his little black bag to see if Stiles has any medicine left. He knows that Stiles has looked though all of his stuff to try to find any of his medicine that he might have left , and Stiles shakes his head as he moves to try to sit up. Derek moves to help him, and he tries to get to him to drink something. “Try to drink something, okay?” Derek asks, and Stiles shakes his head as he leans against a tree.

Stiles pants some, it's hard to breathe when he's not laying down but he doesn't want to lay down anymore. It's only been a few days since he's had his medicine, and he's never gone this long without it. He hates this feeling of choking, and he tries not to think about it since it makes him afraid. “I'm not thirsty, Derek. I just want to sleep some more.” Stiles tells him, and Derek doesn't think it's healthy how much Stiles is sleeping now.

“Okay. Why don't you get out of the sun?” Derek suggests, and Stiles nods as he stands to stumble he way into the shade so that he can sleep some more away from the harsh sun. Derek stands to help him walk towards the cabin, and Stiles smiles at him. Derek smiles back at him, it doesn't reach his eyes as much as it normally would, and Stiles knows that he's worried about him. Derek lays him down before running his hand through his hair, and Stiles gives him a small smile before he closes his eyes, and he's asleep quickly.

Derek watches him for a while before moving to get himself something to eat, and Derek doesn't want to leave him alone for a second. Derek gets a piece of fruit while he sits next to Stiles as he moves to watch him, and he watches him without looking at anything else. He knows that Stiles is worse off than he's trying let on, but Derek knows the truth.

He knows that Stiles is dying.

****

Derek wakes up the next morning, he was curled around Stiles' smaller body while he slept, and he looks up to see that Stiles is in the same position that they went to sleep in. Derek moves to lay his head on Stiles' bare chest to listen to him breathing, and it sounds worse than yesterday. Derek sighs to himself while he bites roughly on his lip while he thinks about what to do for him. He can't do anything for him here, and Derek runs his hand over Stiles' chest. “Stiles? Please open your eyes.” Derek says, softly.

Stiles blinks his eyes open slowly while he looks up at Derek, and he closes his eyes soon afterwards. Derek thinks that that's the best he can hope for, so he rubs Stiles' belly for a second before he moves to stand up. He makes sure that Stiles is in the shade and he's on his back flatly before he moves to go get some water, and start to gather more firewood for the fire. He hasn't lite the fire for the past few night since he figured that the smoke was bad for Stiles' lungs.

Derek walks into the trees, and he gets to the waterfall before he starts to cry. He hasn't cried in such a long time, he didn't for years until Stiles came to him, and he wipes at his face while he tries to calm down. Derek tries to stop the tears from flowing, but they won't. He's sorry worried about Stiles that he thinks that it's choking him, and he sobs softly as he tries to calm down. The waterfall is drowning out the sound of his tears, and he sits down as he wipes his eyes.

Derek knows that he has to be strong, Stiles needs him to be strong, and he sniffs as he moves to stand up. He moves to wipe his face off before he moves to go back to camp to get a close eye on Stiles, maybe he can talk him into drinking something if not hopefully eating something. Stiles hasn't eaten anything in about two days, but he's been drinking water so Derek isn't as worried about him staving to death than he is about Stiles' lungs.

Derek doesn't understand how to help Stiles, he took a health class in eighth grade but that obviously years ago, and he still doesn't know what to do with Stiles. He hates not being able to help him, he just wants Stiles to be healthy again like he was when he was first here, and Derek moves to just sit in his fear while he hopes for any sign of how to help Stiles.

****

Scott is laying on his back while he stares at the ceiling in his seemingly empty apartment, and he doesn't even look up when the door to his apartment opens. Scott turns his head to look at Jackson when he walks in, and he doesn't say anything at first. “It's Stiles birthday today.” Scott mutters to himself. “He's twenty-three, and he doesn't even get to celebrate with me.” Scott mutters, and Jackson sighs to himself while he moves to sit down next to him.

“Scott. You're laying on the floor of your apartment in one of Stiles' old shirts. It's not really healthy to still be thinking about Stiles like this after three months. The odds of him being alive aren't that good, okay?” Jackson says, softly. Scott puts his hand over his eyes as he looks away from him, and he understands that Jackson is more harden to the world than he is, but it still hurts. “Scott. I'm sorry. Do you want to go out to get something to eat?” Jackson asks, and Scott shakes his head.

“No, thanks. I just want to stay here away from everything. I was emailing with this woman who's son went missing on a school trip almost fifteen years ago, and she sent me his picture. Could you look him up on your special super agent computer? Maybe they found him on an island and he never could afford to go home.” Scott says, and Jackson sighs to himself as he moves to lean down to kiss Scott's forehead once.

“I will, if you want but I think that you need to think about the possibly that Stiles isn't coming back.” Jackson tells him, and Scott licks his lips as he nods his head. He doesn't want to think about that, but he knows that it could be a possibly that he's not coming back.

“I don't want to live without him, okay? I know that that's dramatic and stupid, but he's my best friend. I need him to be okay and I need him back. He has asthma, I know he always takes like way to much medicine with him everywhere he goes, but he's probably out of it but now. He won't be able to breath.” Scott says, his voice choking on the end of the sentence as he starts to cry. Jackson sighs as he helps Scott sit up before hugging him to his body.

“It's okay. He'll know that he needs to proportion the medicine. I don't know him, but he seems like a smart guy.” Jackson says, trying to him cheer him up. He knows that his pessimistic, it's more realistic in this situation, is not helping Scott but he doesn't want his boyfriend to spend the rest of his life looking for a man that's most likely at the bottom of the ocean.

“I'm so glad that you're here, you know?” Scott says, kissing him. Jackson smiles at him, one of his rare genuine smiles that still make Scott's stomach warm after all this time, and he leans over to kiss Scott again. “I think I want to get that dinner now, okay?” Scott says, and Jackson nods as he helps him up off of the floor. This is the strangest thing that Scott has been doing, this is the worst day since it's Stiles' birthday, and Jackson hopes that he can be the person Scott needs him to be to help him through this.

****

Derek manages to calm down before he's walking towards the camp, and he sighs to himself when he sees that Stiles hasn't moved. He walks over next to him before sitting next to him, and he runs his hand over Stiles' belly to stir him. Stiles' eyes flutter but he doesn't open them, and Derek takes in a shuddering breath. “I'm going to take you to the beach. Maybe you need more fresh air instead of being in the shade.” Derek says, moving to pick up Stiles.

Derek has no idea what he's doing, but maybe this is work since he doesn't think that Stiles can get any worst. Stiles isn't heavy, he's lost weight since Derek first saw him, and he doesn't even stir when Derek moves him. Derek is telling himself to stay positive, and when he gets to the beach he lays Stiles on the sand. He's still mostly in the shade, but with enough space to have fresh air. Derek sits next to him while he tries to stay calm, he's angry and scared on the inside, and he runs his hand over Stiles' hair. “I'm sorry that you're stuck with me.” Derek says, and he sniffs as he feels himself about to start crying again.

Stiles groans some, Derek takes it to mean that he wishes he wasn't stuck here either, and Derek sniffs in answer. Derek takes his attention away from Stiles to look at the ocean, he's never been here in the day for awhile since he normally just stayed near the waterfall but Stiles liked to ocean so they stayed on the beach some. He just stares at nothing, listening to the waves as they lick at the shore, and suddenly he sees something.

Derek turns his head to the side as he moves to stand up to get a closer look. It looks like a speck of blackness in the distances, and Derek swears it's a boat. What else could it be, he wonders. It could debris or something useless, but it could a boat. A boat that could have the medicine that Stiles needs to breathe properly.

Derek doesn't if he's ready for this, if he can leave this place that's been his home for so long. Derek turns to look down at Stiles, at the person that has crawled into his heart and made him think of the world differently, he knows what he has to do.

 

****

There's an irritating beeping noise that's driving Stiles almost insane, he groans to himself while he slowly blinks his eyes awake. There's a bright light directly in front of him, and he sighs as he licks his dry lips. “Fuck. I'm dead. This is heaven. Why does heaven smell like disinfectant?” Stiles says, and he hears a soft chuckle that makes him try to turn his head.

“Easy, kid. You've been through a lot.” Someone says, and Stiles turns his head slowly to look at a man around thirty looking down at him before smile at him. Stiles lifts his head up to rub his eyes while he gives him a curious look.

“Where am I? What happened?” Stiles asks, his throat is so dry. Stiles licks his lips again before he moves to lift his head up to look around to see where he is. The room looks like a hospital room, but there are several beds in this room, and Stiles has to lay back down before he starts to wheeze again. He can breathe clearly for the first time in what feels like forever, and he rubs his chest and he hums when it feels sticky.

“You're on a US Naval ship on it's way back to Sacramento, California.” The man tells him, and Stiles hums as he shakes his head in some hope to clear it. “We found your friend in the middle of the ocean screaming at us with you on his back.” He adds, and Stiles looks up at him before sitting up too quickly. He pulls on the IV's by accident, making him hiss involuntarily in pain, and he looks at the man.

“Where is my friend? Where is Derek?” Stiles asks, his chest hurting and the heart monitor connected to him giving away his fear. The man holds his arms up in surrender, and Stiles starts to cough some as he looks around the room for Derek as if he's been hiding in the corner or something this entire time. What if Derek went back, Stiles thinks.

“We had to sedate him after we got you since he didn't want to let you go. He almost bit me.” The man says, and Stiles nods his head as he moves to lay back down on the bed.

“But he's here, right?” Stiles asks, and the man nods. “What's your name, man?” Stiles asks, and the man smiles at him while he moves to check Stiles vitals.

“I'm Dr. Isaac Lahey. You should probably tell me your name so we can get in touch with your family.” Isaac says, and Stiles smiles as he carefully sets up. Stiles can't believe that he's going to see his father and Scott again, and it makes his heart ache in a good way.

“I'm Stiles.” Stiles says, and before he can say his last name Isaac's eyes are widening as he moves to look at something on his computer.

“Stiles Stilinski?” He asks, and Stiles nods his head. “You have one determined father and best friend.” Isaac says, turning his computer screen around to show Stiles the missing person flier. Stiles looks at it, it's a picture from his graduation, and he feels his eyes mist over. “You are loved, Mr. Stilinski.” Isaac says, and Stiles smiles as he nods his head. He knows that he's loved, and he's glad that he was forgotten after he was gone.

“What's wrong with me? Am I okay?” Stiles asks, and Isaac moves to look at his chart that he made for him.

“Besides being dehydrated, slightly malnourished, and your lungs practically being closed you were in surprising good health for living on an island for almost four months. I did see some possible signs of skin cancer on your back, so when you get back you'll probably need to get those spots removed but right now they're harmless.” Isaac tells him, and Stiles nods his head. “We'll be in port in about two days.” Isaac tells him, smiling at him. Stiles nods his head while he moves to continue staring at the missing person filer that his best friend and father made for him.

“Where is Derek?” Stiles asks, and Isaac looks up from where he was checking Stiles' vitals for him. Stiles looks around again as if he could see him from his bed, and Isaac moves to call someone.

“His name is Derek? He hasn't said anything to us yet.” Isaac tells him,and Stiles nods his head while he moves to lay back down. He feels better now that he knows that Derek is here with him, and he looks up when Isaac calls someone to bring Derek down to see Stiles. “Are you sure he's not going to hurt you?” Isaac asks, and Stiles rolls his eyes.

“I don't have Stockholm Syndrome or anything. He's my friend, okay.” Stiles says, and Isaac nods his head while he moves to go open the door. Stiles looks up when he hears the door open, and Stiles smiles when he sees Derek. Derek is in new clothes that the sailors must have given him, and he's almost cleanly shaven. Derek rushes over to Stiles' bed, standing around nervously like he doesn't know what to say or do. “Hug me, Derek.” Stiles whines, and Derek hugs him gently around his upper body so that he doesn't pull on Stiles' IV's or anything.

“Stiles.” Derek mumbles, and Stiles smiles at him while he leans over to kiss Derek's cheek. Stiles is so happy to see that Derek is here with him, that he's okay, and he's going home with him. Derek runs his hand through Stiles' hair as he looks at him, and Stiles smiles at him before leaning against his chest. Derek holds him closely, not wanting to let him go, and Stiles smiles at him while Isaac watches him.

“Stiles? Would you like to video call your father or your friend?” Isaac asks, and Stiles nods his head while he reluctantly pulls away from Derek for a second. Isaac is watching Derek curiously while he moves to check his pupils, which Derek doesn't seem to appreciate in the least, and when Isaac deems Derek fine he pulls away. “What is your last name?” Isaac asks, and Derek looks up at him almost bored before moving to sit on the side of Derek's bed. Isaac turns to Stiles as if to ask him, and Stiles looks at him in somewhat shock. He doesn't know Derek's last name.

“I don't know his last name.” Stiles says, logging into his Skype so that he can call Scott. Stiles turns to look at Derek while he hums to himself and he pats his arm. “Tell him your last name.” Stiles tells him, and Derek huffs at him before turning towards the doctor.

“Hale.” Derek tells him, and Isaac nods while he moves to write down Derek's name so he can look his name after. Stiles moves to call Scott, and he wrings his hand in his lap while he watches his call connect. He wonders what Scott will say when he sees him, if he'll be happy or if he won't understand anything that's happening. What if he's given up on him, Stiles wonders, and he holds his breath.

****

Scott is at John's, eating dinner with him and his mother since it's a Saturday, and he's looking up when he has to go back to school for his graduate school. He doesn't want to go back anymore, he and Stiles planned to go back together, and he sighs while he decides if he wants to cancel his class for the next semester. Melissa is watching him, worried and anxious, and Scott tries to pretend that he doesn't see her.

Scott is about to shut his laptop down when he hears the sound of a Skype call, and he hums curiously. Jackson said he wasn't going to call him until tomorrow since he was busy, and Scott freezes when he sees the user name. It's Stiles'. “John! John!” Scott screams, and the older man rushes into the room with a concerned expression on his face. Scott sputters some, he has yet to hit answer since his brain isn't focusing, and John looks at him in fear. “That's Stiles' user name!” Scott screams, and John looks down at the computer.

“Hit answer!” Melissa screams, slapping both of their heads since neither of them are moving. She smacks the answer button while Scott just stares blankly, and then there Stiles is.

He looks different, his hair is too long, his facial hair is patchy against his skin. He looks like he's lost weight, and his skin is tanner. Stiles is in a hospital gown with all types of machines around him, but he's smiling brightly at them. “Hey.” Stiles says, and Scott bursts into tears while he reaches forward to touch the screen as if he can touch Stiles like that. “Don't cry, Scotty. I'm coming home, okay? I'm coming home.” Stiles says, and Scott nods his head while he breathes in a shuddering breath.

“Son. What happened? Where are you?” John asks, and Stiles smiles at him while he leans forward more so he can be closer to his family. Stiles wipes his eyes while he smiles at them, and he sighs happily at him.

“I was on an island, and I don't remember how I fell off the boat.” Stiles says, rubbing his face while he looks at them. Scott sniffs while he looks at her while he moves to lean in closer to him, and Stiles smiles at him while rubs his chest. “I missed you.” Stiles says, speaking to Scott and his father while he smiles at them.

“We missed you so much, Stiles.” Scott says, wiping at his eyes roughly. He needs to talk to Stiles until he can't, and then he's going to call Jackson. Scott knew that he was right about Stiles being alive and he smiles at Stiles without saying anything to him. “I kept looking for you. I wasn't going to stop until I found you.” Scott tells him, and Stiles smiles at him.

“That's my boy.” Stiles says, and Scott sees a hand move to hold Stiles'. Stiles turns his head to smile softly at whomever is holding his hand, and Scott knows that smile. It's the same smile he used to give Erica Reyes before they broke up since they were going to separate colleges. Stiles continues smiling at the person that Scott cannot see before he's turning back towards Scott. “Can you do me a favor?” Stiles asks, and Scott nods his head. He'll do anything for Stiles now, anything he needs him to do for him. “We're going to be in Sacramento in two days at around noon, and I was hoping that you could see if you can find my friend's family.” Stiles asks, and Scott smiles at him.

“What's their name?” Scott asks, and Stiles licks his lips. He's blinking slower now like he's falling slowly asleep, Scott understands but he wants to talk to him until he's home with him and his family, and Stiles smiles at him.

“Derek Hale.” Stiles tells him, and Scott looks at him in surprise while he moves to go get something. That's the name of the boy that the woman he's been communicating with online, and he cannot believe how small the world is. “I don't know if he has family or anything anymore.” Stiles says, softly.

“He does! I know his mother. She's been looking for him for a very long time.” Scott says, and he looks up in surprise when he sees Derek Hale's head pops up to look at him. The man looks older than the pictures that Scott has seen, but he knows that it's him. “I'll call her as soon as I can. We'll all be there for you in Sacramento, okay?” Scott says, and Stiles smiles as he leans against the pillows as his eyes start slowly closing.

“I love you, son.” John says, and Scott tells him that he loves him as well. Stiles smiles happily at them while he moves to close the laptop, but not before he tells them that he loves them too.

  
****

“Are you excited?” Stiles asks, straightening his shirt while he looks around the room he's been staying in for a few days. He can't seem to make himself go up to the deck, Derek doesn't seem to be able to be do it either, and he smiles at Derek. Derek doesn't say anything to him, and Stiles hums to himself while he leans against him. He wants Derek to be happy, but he's not sure if Scott has gotten a hold of Derek's mother or his family.

“I guess.” Derek says, softly. He doesn't talk to anyone that's not Stiles, he did when Stiles was unconscious, but he doesn't know. It worries Stiles, the way that Derek seems to regressing back to when he was mute, but he tries not to show it since he knows that Derek hates when he's worried about him.

“You'll get to meet my Dad, yeah? He'll kiss the ground you walk on for saving me and keeping me safe.” Stiles says, and Derek smiles some. “And Scott, he's my best buddy.” Stiles sighs, and Derek looks at him while he nods his head. “He's lost some weight. I could tell even in the video chat that he was losing weight, so I've got to get on his ass about it.” Stiles says, itching his arm. It feels better to be out of the constant sun. He knows that he needs to get some of his skin check out, but he'll do that when he gets back home.

“I guess.” Derek says, softly. Stiles looks at him before he moves to run his lips over Derek's. It's the first time since they left the island has either of them shown the other affection. They've been sharing a bed, but they haven't been touching each other much. Stiles doesn't know why, he's been too shy to touch Derek, he doesn't know why he just has. He thinks that maybe what he and Derek had was just loneliness on the island, but he's not sure. Derek doesn't seem to mind the kiss, he melts into it, and Stiles smiles as he kisses him more.

“I missed your kisses.” Stiles tells him, smiling happily. Derek smiles at him before kissing him again, and Stiles smiles as he drags him onto the bed while he moves to snake his hands under Derek's shirt. Derek smiles as he cages him against the bed while he kisses him, and they both jump when the captain announces that they're coming into port. Stiles smiles as he moves to kiss Derek again, and Derek gives him a half smile before he moves to stand. “You know, if Scott couldn't get a hold of your mother than you're coming home with me, okay?” Stiles says, and Derek gives him a look of surprise before nodding his head.

“Okay.” Derek mumbles, and Stiles smiles at him. He wants Derek to stay with him, forever, he definitely doesn't want to leave him when they get back to the real world. Derek grabs Stiles' hand, needing him to be close while they walk up to the deck. Stiles feels better going to the deck now that the ship isn't moving, he's not going to be able to go on another cruise for a long time if ever, and he walks behind Derek.

Stiles speaks quietly and quickly to the captain, thanking him for everything that he's done while he does the same to Dr. Lahey, and he smiles at them. He can see reports waiting for the boat, he doesn't think that they're for him and Derek but he realizes that they are when they yell for them. Derek seems to freak out some while Stiles leans against him in a comforting way while he nods his head at him to show that he'll be here for him. “It's okay, Derek. I'm here, okay.” Stiles tells him, his eyes searching the crowd for his family.

“Stiles!” Stiles hears, and he turns his head when recognizes the voice. He smiles widely when he turns his head to see his father, Melissa, and Scott. He smiles as widely as he drags Derek with him as he rushes towards them, and his father smiles brightly while he moves to push through the crowd to get to his son as soon as he can. Stiles has one hand in Derek's hand while he moves to get to him. He doesn't say anything to the reporters that are surrounding them, Derek is cuddling to him, and Stiles doesn't think anything.

When Stiles finally gets to hug his dad again, that's when he finally breaks down. It's been too long since he's been able to hug his dad, especially since he didn't think that he was going to be able to hug him again, and he burrows his head into his father's neck. John laughs, it's really a mixture of chocking cry and laughter, as he claps his back. “Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad.” Stiles mumbles, and Melissa smiles at him while he moves to run her hand through Stiles' longer hair.

“Your beard looks a little ridiculous, honey.” Melissa says, and Stiles laughs as he hugs her. Scott hasn't said anything, he looks like he's about to pass out, and Stiles turns to look at him as if asking what he's waiting for. Scott smiles at him before he moves to engulf Stiles into a tight hug, and Stiles can easily tell now how much weight he's lost, and he makes a mental not to get onto him later.

“I know, Mel. I know.” Stiles tells her, and she grins at him. Stiles is vaguely aware of all of the cameras taking pictures of them, and he holds Derek's hand. Derek hasn't said anything, he's been curling away from the media attention, and John turns to look at Derek. Stiles is happy that Derek looks a lot better than the first time that Stiles saw him, he looked like a terrifying manic then, but now he looks almost normal. “This is Derek Hale.” Stiles says, and John smiles at him for a second before bring him in for a hug.

Derek squeaks in surprise, he's not used to affectionate people, and he looks at Stiles as if to ask what to do about this. Stiles smiles at him while he moves to hide behind his father when he sees more cameras flash, and John lets him. “Let's go home.” John says, and Stiles nod his head rapidly while Derek looks at them.

“Derek. You're mother is meeting us in Beacon Hills, okay?” Scott says, and Derek looks at him in surprise before he nods his head. He inches closer to Stiles while he looks down, unsure what to do in this situation besides look uncomfortable, and Stiles grabs his hand as he pulls him back with him to John's car.

****

“This is great, Dad. Thanks.” Stiles says, taking a huge bit of his cheeseburger. They stopped at a burger joint, Stiles just had to ask and John turned into the place without a second word, and Derek is munching carefully on his fries. Stiles, Scott, and Derek are sitting in the backseat, a bit cramped but none of the men care. Stiles takes a long drink from his soda, smiling happily while he leans against Derek, and Scott smiles as he eats as much Stiles. Now that he knows his best friend is okay, he's been eating more and more like he normally did, and Stiles smiles happily as he eats. “Curly fries are so amazing.” Stiles sighs.

“They're alright.” Derek tells him, and Stiles smiles at him before shrugging his shoulder as he steals one of Derek's friends. “I have had processed food in a while. I don't think I should eat that much.” Derek says, picking at his burgers. John nods his head, he's pretty sure that Stiles is going to get sick soon, but he hopes not.

“That's okay, Derek. Eat what you want. We're almost home anyways. Are you excited to see your parents and sisters?” Melissa asks, and Derek nods his head. Stiles smiles at him before he moves to drain the rest of his drink before closing his eyes.

****

Stiles smiles happily while he moves to climb out of the car, Derek had nodded off against him, and Stiles gently woke him up while they move to go inside John's home. Stiles feels like he hasn't been home in ages, and he smiles as he flops down happily on to the couch. The fabric feels soft against his skin, and he smiles while Derek awkwardly stands around. Derek's family aren't here just yet, and Derek doesn't seem to know what to do with himself.

“Derek. I think that's them.” Scott says, looking out the window. Derek looks up at them before he moves to stand still, he's not sure what he's supposed to do here, and he moves to gravitate towards Stiles. Derek turns to look out the window, and he hums to himself while he looks at Stiles. Stiles stands up to go see them, and he sees an expensive look SUV pull into the driveway. Derek cowers away from the door when he hears the SUV's doors close. Stiles doesn't notice when Derek slings away while, and he smiles when Scott walks out to meet them.

There's a woman that gets out of the driver side, two young woman, a man, and two small children walk slowly towards John's home. They look around like they don't know if this is the right place, and Scott smiles as he waves. “Are you ready to see them?” Stiles asks, and Derek looks at him. He looks pale, like he's about puke or pass out from nervousness, and Stiles smiles at him in encouragement. “It's going to be okay, Derek. I'm here for you.” Stiles tells him, and Derek nods while he straightens his shirt before walking onto the porch.

Derek's mother looks up when the door opens, and she looks at Derek with wonder. Derek instantly recognizes his mother and his older sister, he doesn't recognizes the other woman but he's pretty sure that it's his little sister. She was only six when he disappeared, so she probably doesn't remember him much. The two little kids, they look exactly like Laura when she was younger, and they look at him curiously. “Derek?” Talia asks, and Derek looks at her.

“Hi, Mom.” Derek mumbles, and Talia slaps her hand over her mouth before she's running forward in her high heels towards him. Derek smiles when he finally hugs her, she looks at her before touching his face while she cries. “Please, don't cry.” Derek begs, and Talia cries harder. Laura runs over after the shock wears off, and he hugs her too. “Cora?” Derek asks, and she nods before she hugs him. None of them want to let him go, Stiles and his family are standing to the side as they watch the reunion, and Derek smiles.

“Derek. This is my husband, Mark. The girls are my daughters, Circe and Cassandra.” Laura says, wiping her eyes. “Come on, say hi to your uncle Derek.” Laura says, and the girls wave at him while standing with their dad. Derek nods at them while he finally lets go of his mother, he's so much bigger than her now, and Talia wipes some extra tears off of her face while Derek smiles at him.

Derek turns his head to look at Stiles, he needs him close to him, and Stiles stands forward since he knows what Derek wants him. “This is Stiles.” Derek says, and Stiles smiles at Derek's family. Talia smiles at him before pulling him into a tight hug, and Stiles smiles as he hugs her back. He's just so happy that Derek has his family back, and he curls into Derek while he moves to ask them if they want to come inside. Talia nods her head while she loops her hand through Derek's to go with them.

“Just for a while. I really want to get Derek home.” Talia says, and Derek nods his head. He's happy to know that his mother wants him go, and Stiles smiles as he nods his head as he follows after them.

Chapter Sixteen(Mature Content)

Stiles is laying in his bed as he looks over months of missed social media, not really his current bed since he's staying at his father's since he's not ready to go back to his apartment with Scott just yet, and he sighs happily at how the soft fabric feels against his skin. He's almost asleep when he hears a light tapping on his window making him open his eyes, and he turns his head to see a body by his window. “What the hell?”Stiles mumbles to himself, getting out of bed. He's shirtless with pajama bottoms on, and his bare feet pattering against the hardwood floor.

When Stiles gets closer to the window, he recognizes the shadow and it makes him smile. “Derek, what the hell are you doing here?” Stiles smiles, opening the window to let him in. “You do realize that I'm not a fifteen year old? You could have used the door.” Stiles grins, feeling oddly like a teenager again with him. Derek smiles some as he walks in, and he looks at Stiles. Derek looks pretty good, Stiles hasn't seen him in a few days, and he smiles at him. “Where does your mother live?” Stiles asks, and Derek shrugs his shoulders some.

“We used tod live in New York, but after Cora got into Berkeley they moved down to here since Laura's husband teaches down here.” Derek tells him, and Stiles nods head while he moves to shut his window. “I only live about twenty minutes away, so I took a taxi.” Derek says, and Stiles smiles at him. He was worried that Derek was going to live far away, but he's happy now. “What happened to your back?” Derek asks, gesturing to the gauze on Stiles' shoulder and back.

Stiles turns to look at his shoulders as if he doesn't know what Derek is talking about, and he waves him away. “I had to have some cancerous spots removed, but it's not a big deal. It kind of hurts, but it'll go away.” Stiles tells him, and Derek looks at them. “You let the doctors check you out on that boat, right?” Stiles asks, and Derek just shrugs some. Stiles opens his mouth to get on to him, but he just settles for a sigh and fond look. He knows that Talia will drag him one way or another. “So what brings you by?” Stiles asks, leading Derek to his bed so he can lay down.

Derek follows after him and he runs his hands over the smooth sheets, and he doesn't sit down as he looks away from Stiles. “I'm not adjusting well.” Derek admits, and Stiles pulls him to the bed. Stiles cannot lay on his back because of the bandages, but he lays on his stomach too look at him as if to explain. Derek bites his lip, and Stiles pushes at him to get him to talk. “It's hard to think about all that I've missed. Laura's wedding and graduation, Cora's graduation, the birth of my nieces. It's just a lot to think about.” Derek says, and Stiles nods his head.

“I can't imagine what that's like for you.” Stiles says, and Derek nods his head at him while he tangles his hands into Stiles' sheets. Stiles watches him while he smiles at him in comfort, and it seems to make Derek feel better about it.

“I didn't finish high school and I can't even sleep in a bed because I'm not used to it. Mom is worried that I'm going to go crazy or something.” Derek says, and Stiles looks at him before he awkwardly sits up to look at him.

“When was the last time you had some sleep?” Stiles asks, and Derek looks down at his hands before shrugging his shoulders some like it doesn't matter or he's doesn't want to answer him. “Derek Hale.” Stiles says, and Derek sighs as he looks up at him.

“I've slept about ten hours in the past five days.” Derek admits to him, and Stiles sighs as he lays his head down on the pillow while Derek still stands around him.

“Lay down, Derek. You need to rest.” Stiles says, and Derek doesn't really look like he wants to lay down. Stiles makes him though, and Derek really doesn't think he wants to lay down. Stiles pushes Derek to his bed on his back before he straddles him, and Derek looks up at him while he tries to relax. “I think you need to relax, Derek.” Stiles says, running his hand down Derek's chest. It's been too long since they've fucked, and Stiles has missed having Derek in him.

“What did you have in mind?” Derek asks, and Stiles grins at him while he moves to lean down to kiss him. Derek smiles at him before he kissing him back , and Stiles smiles as he pulls away to kiss down his jaw and throat. “This is nice.” Derek sighs, and Stiles smiles at him before kisses down to his collarbone. Derek lets him do it while he runs his hand down his back, not touching the spots with gauze, and Stiles kisses his jawline. Stiles leans down to kiss him again with a soft smile at him, and Derek really likes when Stiles smiles at him like that. Derek pulls some on Stiles' pajama bottoms, looking at him with soft eyes, and Stiles pulls them off.

“This is okay, right?” Stiles asks, and Derek runs his hands up and down Stiles' thighs with a happy hum so Stiles figures that is okay. He leans down to kiss him, pouring emotions into it so Derek knows that he's there for him, and Derek kisses him back while he grips Stiles' ass impatiently making Stiles chuckle as he grinds down against Derek. He's still wearing his clothes but Stiles knows that he's hard, and Derek hisses when Stiles grinds down on him. “What do you want, Derek?” Stiles asks him, running his hands down Derek's tone stomach and chest under his shirt.

“I want you to do it to me.” Derek says, and Stiles looks at him while he nods his head while he moves to take off Derek's shirt. “Stiles, now.” Derek whines some, and Stiles smiles at him before he moves to pull down his pants so he can touch him everywhere he wants.

“I've thought about it, but I didn't know if you would be comfortable with it.” Stiles admits, and Derek shakes his head while he buckles his hips forward to get his pants and boxers off faster while he turns to look at Stiles. “You are so gorgeous, you know that?” Stile tells him, as he kisses up Derek's chest before pecking at his lips. Derek's cheeks turn pink at the term, and Stiles smiles at him before leaning down to kiss him again. He loves kissing Derek's lips, or really just likes kissing him in general, and he sighs happily.

“Stiles. Hurry up.”Derek demands, and Stiles laughs as he moves to stand to find some of his lube that he has in his room. He's not sure he has some or not, but he was pretty promiscuous in high school so he's bound to have something in his old high school room. He looks around before he finds some in his closet along with some condoms, and he waves them at Derek in triumphant with a grin that makes Derek laugh as he pulls Stiles to the bed.

“Got it!” Stiles says, whisper-yelling at him as he makes himself comfortable in between Derek's legs happily. Stiles smiles at him while he slicks up his fingers, and he looks at Derek while he runs his finger over Derek's hole without pushing in. “Have done this before? Even to yourself?” Stiles asks, finally pushing in a finger while Derek hums.

“To myself, yes. Anyone else, no.” Derek says,and Stiles watches his finger disappear in Derek as he works him open. Derek watches his face as he let's Stiles do whatever he wants, and Stiles lips another finger into him with a hum. “Oh.” Derek says, his back arching some when it starts to feel better. “This is really good.” Derek tells him, and Stiles chuckles at him while he moves to kiss down his thigh.

“Good, babe.” Stiles says, using a term of endearment for him. Derek's eyes seem to soften at the term, and Stiles smiles at him while he kisses Derek's lips. Derek starts rocking down against his fingers, and Stiles nips at his lips while he slips another slick finger into him. Derek likes this, likes the way he feels so close to Stiles, and he smiles when Stiles pulls his fingers out of him.

“Yes.” Derek groans, spreading his legs wider for Stiles. Stiles rolls the condom on before slicking up his cock with the lube, and he lines up with Derek's entrance. Derek looks amazing like this, head thrown back, legs open wide, eyes fluttered closed, and Stiles wants to see this forever. “Stiles. I'm ready. Just please get in me.” Derek groans at him, his voice adorable and impatient. Stiles chuckles softly as he pushes into him, gasping at how tight and hot Derek feels around him, and he kisses Derek's shoulder.

It's been a while since he's topped, he likes bottoming more but he doesn't mind fucking into Derek, and he starts to slowly rocking his hips making Derek's breath hitch. Stiles watches his face as Derek's muscular legs wrap around his waist, silently urging him to go faster, and Stiles grabs his thigh as he moves faster and harder. “Stiles.” Derek groans, and Stiles kisses him to make sure that he stays quiet since he really doesn't want his father to hear them. Even though he's an adult, he doesn't want to have his father checking in on him and seeing him fucking Derek.

“Derek, fuck. I, uh.” Stiles mutters to himself, and Derek smiles at him while he moves to throw his head back with a gasp at a particularly good thrust. Derek wraps his arm around Stiles while he uses the other one to push himself back against Stiles' cock using the wall. Stiles watches him before he leans down to grab Derek's cock in his hand to stroke him in time with his thrusts, and Derek bites his lip roughly as he grips Stiles' side.

“Stiles, I, uh.” Derek says, and Stiles feels him clench around him while he spills over his hand. Stiles watches his face while he comes, and he licks his lips before kissing him again while he only manages a few more thrusts into him before he's coming. Derek moans again when he feels Stiles come, and he kisses him deeply as he can while Stiles' hips sputter through his orgasm. “Stiles, that was really good.” Derek mumbles, and Stiles chuckles as he pulls out of him.

“Well, I try.” Stiles jokes, moving to get Derek something to clean up with after his throws the used condom away. Derek is already dozing when Stiles comes back, and he hums as he wipes off Derek's stomach. “I still think I like you fucking me more.” Stiles says, and Derek chuckles as he nods his head while Stiles throws the wash clothes behind him to the floor without really caring where it goes.

“Yeah, I know. “ Derek says, turning on his side after he throws his clothes to the floor to get them off the bed. Stiles chuckles at him before while he moves to lay on his stomach, ready for for his back to heal, and he smiles at him before he wraps his arm around Derek's waist. Derek looks at him before he leans over to kiss him once before he tries to relax, and Stiles smiles at him while snuggles closer to him.

“Get some sleep, okay? Please, for me?” Stiles says, his voice is slurred some from being sleepy and Derek runs his hand through Stiles' hair before a second before he nods his head at him while he closes his eyes. Derek focuses on Stiles being next to him, sleeping next to him like Derek had grown used to after all those months, and finally, finally, does he rest.

 

****

Stiles is fast asleep, his head tucked into Derek's chest to hide from the sun, and Derek is curled around him. It's almost comical the way that Derek seems to fold his larger body into Stiles' smaller one, and Stiles suddenly feels someone staring at him so he blinks his eyes open to see his father staring at him. “What the hell, Dad?” Stiles asks, throwing the blankets over himself and Derek more. Derek doesn't wake up, he just grunts in annoyance before Stiles feels his deep breathing against his skin, and Stiles looks at his father while rubbing his eyes.

“Talia Hale called me saying that Derek didn't come home last night, and she was worried. Somehow I knew that he'd be here though.” John tells him, and Stiles smiles at him before nodding his head at his father. Derek twitches at the mention of his name, but he goes back to sleep against Stiles that he's holding like stuffed animal. “Son. He needs to spend time with his family, okay? You can't call him down here just because you miss him.” John says, and Stiles shakes his head while he moves to try to sit up.

“I didn't call him over. He came here to see me. He missed me.” Stiles tells him, and John gives him a soft look while he moves to turn on the light to wake up Derek. “Aw, Dad. Let him sleep. He's tired. Look at that sleepy face.” Stiles says, gesturing to Derek. Derek's face is lax in sleep and Stiles smiles at him while he moves to pet his hair for him, his hair has 'I had sex last night' written all over it and Stiles really hopes that his father just ignores that since he really doesn't want to talk about it. Derek grunts in his sleep before throwing a pillow over his face to hide it from the sun, and Stiles smiles at him while he moves to looks at his dad.

“His mother is downstairs. So are Scott and Jackson.” John tells him, and Stiles sighs as he moves to pull the blankets up more over his nudity. He really doesn't want to get up and go downstairs especially if Talia is mad at him for Derek coming over to be with him in the middle of the night. Stiles sits up before looking at him in confusion when his words are finally registered in his brain.

“Who's Jackson?” Stiles asks him, and John looks at him before he moves to hand his son some clothes. Stiles huffs as he slips on some boxers under the blankets, and he moves to watch as his father walks more towards the door to give him so privacy.

“He's the man that Scott has been seeing. I think they met on that cruise ship. He's been a big help for Scott since you went missing, and he works with the FBI.” John tells him, and Stiles stops from where he was trying to put on some pants. “I know that you don't remember how you got into the water, but maybe if you think about it some more you could remember.” John tells him, and Stiles smiles at him while he moves to look for a shirt to put on.

“I'll try, but I was drunk.” Stiles reminds him. “And I think I hit my head, either on the way down or by the person who pushed me. Maybe I fell into the water on my own.” Stiles says, shrugging but he isn't sure but that doesn't sound like something he would do. “Let me wake up Derek, okay? Tell Mrs. Hale that we'll be down soon.” Stiles says, and John nods his head while he moves to leave them alone. Stiles sighs to himself while he moves to climb into the bed, and he shakes Derek lightly making the other man grunt. “Hey, sleeping beauty. Time to get up, okay? Your mother's here for you.” Stiles says, and Derek cracks open an eye before he curls under the blankets more. “Derek, seriously. She's worried about you.” Stiles adds on, and Derek doesn't seem to hear him.

“No. I'm fine right here. I'm not going anywhere.” Derek says, his voice muffled by the pillow he has his face pressed against. Stiles sighs, a bit annoyed and a bit too fond, and he smiles at Derek while he moves to rub his back. Derek turns his head slightly to look at him, and Stiles sighs to himself while he moves to shake him again.

“Derek, yes, up. You need to see her, okay? She missed you more than anyone, and she needs you.” Stiles tells him, and Derek turns to glare at him while he moves to stand in a huff while he moves to find his pants. “I know you're mad and don't want to hear it, but you just need to spend time with her.” Stiles tells him, and Derek huffs again before he just climbs back into Stiles' bed. “You cannot stay in my bed all day, okay? If I can't than you can't.” Stiles says, and Derek pulls him down to the bed with him.

“Yes, I can. See?” Derek says, holding Stiles to him while Stiles tries his best not to smile at how ridiculous Derek is being at the moment. “Let me sleep.” He mumbles, and Stiles moves out of his grasp to move to try to get Derek to put on a shirt. Derek goes limp against the bed, and Stiles huffs in frustration while he moves to get Derek's shoes for him. “Stiles, no. I'm staying here.” Derek tells him, and Stiles looks at him with a soft smile.

“Derek, babe. You need to talk to your mother, okay?” Stiles tells him, and Derek sighs as he moves to throw the blankets off of himself while Stiles silently breathes in relief since he did not want to fight with Derek about this anymore. “Just reassure her that you're okay then we eat some breakfast and come back in here to watch a movie, okay?” Stiles tells him, and Derek nods his head while he moves to walk down the stairs.

“Okay.” Derek says, and Stiles smiles at him while he moves to kiss the back of his neck with a soft happy smile. It seems to make Derek feel better because he smiles at him while he moves to walk down the stairs where Talia Hale is impatiently tapping her heels on the floor while she waits for him to come down. “Sorry, Mom.” Derek mumbles to her, and she sighs in relief before hugging him closely to herself with a smile.

“It's okay, sweetheart. Just don't disappear like that,okay? I was terrified.” Talia tells him, looking at him before he nods his head. She probably thought that he was going to leave her again, and Stiles understand why she thought and felt that but he knows she's relieved that Derek was just at his house. “Thank you for checking, John. I had a feeling he would be here.” Talia says, smiling at him happily while she moves to hug Derek more.

Stiles smiles at her while he moves to see what Scott wants, and he watches his best friend and someone he doesn't recognize speak in soft whispers as they sit closer to each other. Stiles has never really seen his best friend look so smitten since high school, and he has to watch him for a second since he looks so happy right now. Eventually, Scott catches him looking and his cheeks turn pink while he moves to pull the man along with him while he walks towards his best friend. “Hey, Stiles.” Scott tells him, and Stiles smiles at him. “Umm. This is Jackson Whittemore. He works with the FBI, it's awesome. ” Scott says, introducing the man to his best friend while Stiles smiles at him. “Jaxs, this is Stiles.” Scott adds on, and Jackson extends his hand to him.

“Hi. It's nice to meet you.” Stiles tells him, smiling at him. Scott beams at both of them, clearly pleased to see that his boyfriend and best friend are finally meeting, and Jackson looks Stiles up and down.

“You're looking pretty good. A lot better than the first time I saw you on the news.” Jackson tells him, and Stiles chuckles as he nods his head. He hasn't watched any of the news about him, he hasn't watched any of the news about him and Derek, and he itches his back some. He's been calls about telling his story, but he doesn't want to talk. Stiles doesn't remember how he got on the island, and he doesn't think that Derek wants to talk about it so Stiles feels like he shouldn't talk either. What happened between them was something that Stiles really doesn't want to share with anyone else just yet, and Derek doesn't seem to ever want to talk about it. “Heard they found some cancerous spots, but they removed them?” Jackson says, and Stiles nods his head.

“Yeah. I was in the sun a lot.” Stiles tells them, and Scott nods as he looks at Stiles darker skin tone. “I know. I'm sure that you're surprised that I didn't burst into flames, but whatever.” Stiles adds on, and Scott chuckles. “Just so you know, lube is not a substitute for sun screen.” Stiles jokes, and Scott laughs while Jackson cracks a small smile.

“So what do you remember about that night?” Jackson asks, and Stiles sighs as he shrugs his shoulders some. He sometimes gets flashes of running after Scott, drunk off his ass, but other times it's just a blank slate. “Because I met Scott around midnight, and when we went back into the room you two shared you and your luggage was missing. Why did you have your luggage with you?” Jackson asks, and Stiles feels like he's being interrogated.

Stiles sighs as he closes his eyes to remember what he was doing with his luggage that night, and he breathes in deeply as he thinks he remembers something about that night. “I was trying to find Scott because I needed my inhaler, and he packed my bag for me. I went looking for him on the deck because that's the last place I saw him.” Stiles tells him, and Jackson nods his head while he watches him.

“What happened when you couldn't find Scott?” Jackson asks him, and Stiles huffs to himself as he tries to remember. He doesn't notice that his father has wondered near them, wanting to hear for himself what Stiles remembers about the cruise, and he sighs when he sort of hits a blank spot. Scott watches him, he opens his mouth to press him more but Jackson shakes his head at him since Stiles has to remember on his own, and Stiles bites his lip before he gets something.

“I think I looked all over the boat, but when I couldn't find him I moved to go back to the room to wait for him.” Stiles says, and Jackson nods his head. “I obviously didn't make it back to the bedroom.” Stiles adds on, and Jackson nods his head at him while he moves to kiss Scott's cheek before he moves to look at Stiles.

“I think that maybe someone saw what happened, and now that you're alive they might come forward.” Jackson says, and Stiles nods his head. He doesn't know if he wants to know who did this, but he wants to know why. “I should be going.” Jackson says, and Scott moves to walk with him towards the door. John watches his son carefully, and Talia walks back into room with Derek. Derek moves to stand next to Stiles, and Talia smiles at them.

“Come with me.” Derek says, pulling on Stiles' arm some making the other man smile at him. “My mother wants a party for me, and I don't want to go without you.” Derek adds on, and Stiles smiles as he nods his head. “John can come too.”

“Yeah. We'll go.” Stiles says, and John sighs since he hates parties just as much as Derek does apparently. “It'll be fun.” Stiles argues, and Talia winks at him. '

“It's just family, Stiles. Derek likes to be dramatic.” Talia adds on, and Stiles laughs as he moves to follow them out of the house.

****

“Your uncle is like my favorite person.” Stiles tells Derek, and Derek rolls his eyes at him before he moves to look when hears someone walks into the room that Derek was hiding out in. Stiles looks around to see that it looks like a teenagers room, and he smiles softly at Derek. “This is your room, isn't it?” Stiles asks, and Derek sighs as he looks around before nodding his head. “I thought your mother moved?” Stiles says, and Derek sighs before looking at him.

“She did.” Derek tells him, and Stiles knows from his tone that that's all he's going to say about it. Stiles doesn't think that it's healthy that Talia kept Derek's room exactly the same, Derek's desk looks like he was doing homework the night before and didn't bother putting his things away before he went to bed. Stiles moves to sit on the bed, looking at his phone before patting the bed, and Derek moves to sit next to him. “It was a plane crash.” Derek whispers, and Stiles knows that he's talking about how he was stranded on that island. Stiles doesn't say anything else, he just leans against him, and Derek seems grateful that he doesn't have to talk about it.

Scott told Stiles some of what Talia had told him over the weeks that they had been corresponding with each other. It was Derek's senior trip, and they were flying a small group of students to the main island but the engine failed. Stiles doesn't know if he wants the details, and Derek seems to thinking deeply about something. “What is it, Der?” Stiles asks him, gently as he rubs his back. Derek doesn't answer him at first, but Stiles waits for him to answer.

“Paige's parents came to see me a few days.” Derek tells him, and Stiles' eyebrows wrinkle in confusion. “She was my girlfriend in high school. I thought I was going to marry her.” Derek says, his voice getting softer and softer. Stiles continues rubbing his back in support and Derek takes a deep breath before he continues. “They asked if I knew what happened to her, and I had to tell them that she died next to me when the plane went into the water.” Derek says, and Stiles leans against him.

“What did they do?” Stiles asks, wearily. Derek wipes at his eyes, and Stiles really doesn't want to have to show his ass to people who lost their daughter.

“They knew already. They found the plane with her body in it, but they just assumed that I died with her.” Derek tells him, and Stiles kisses his cheeks before wiping his eyes for him gently. “They didn't get mad at me or yell at me. They were just happy that I was alive.” Derek says, and Stiles kiss his cheek while nodding his head. “I wanted them to yell at me or be angry at me, but they didn't.” Derek mutters, and Stiles smiles at him before moving into his lap.

“They wanted you to be alive, they wanted you to live.” Stiles tells him, and kissing him. Derek doesn't seem to want to look at him, and he moves to look away from him but Stiles doesn't let him. “Hey, you're amazing. I'm glad that you're alive because I wouldn't be alive because of you.” Stiles tells him, and Derek turns to look at him like he doesn't believe him. “It's true, Derek!” Stiles tells him, smiling at him while he moves to kiss his lips happily. Derek smiles at him before he moves to kiss him again, and Stiles leans against him with a happy hum.

“Thank you for being here with me.” Derek tells him, and Stiles smiles at him before kissing him again. “I think I love you.” Derek tells him, and Stiles looks at him in surprise before he smiles at him widely before he pushes him down to the bed. Derek seems surprised by Stiles' reaction but he's pleased nonetheless, and he moves to kiss him.

“I'm pretty sure I love you.” Stiles tells him, and he moves lay down on the bed. Derek looks at him with happiness before he moves to kiss him again.

“Stiles? Derek?” Talia yells, and Stiles sighs before he moves to sit up. She sounds like she has to tell them something important, and Stiles tries not to get annoyed that she was ruining their moment. Talia finds them, Stiles can see her audible sigh of relief when she sees them, and she smiles at them before leaning against the door. “Stiles. Jackson Whittemore is here to see you, he said it's important that he sees you immediately.” Talia tells him, and Stiles turns his head before he moves to follow after her to see Jackson.

“Yes, ma'am!” Stiles says, smiling at her. She grins at him before him before patting his back while he moves to see what Jackson wants with him, and he hears Derek follow after him to go see him. “I wonder if Scott's here too. He's weird friends with your mother.” Stiles tells Derek, and Derek nods his head at him. “Maybe he'll be your new daddy.” Stiles jokes, and Derek pinches his ass in retaliation to that making Stiles squeak. “I'm kidding! He's obviously fucking Jackson.” Stiles tells him, and Derek snorts in amusement.

“Damn right I am.” Jackson tells them, and Stiles catches a rare smile on his face. Stiles laughs softly while Scott's cheeks turn pink, and he rolls his eyes while he moves to stand closer to Jackson with a soft smile that morphs into something serious. “I have some news about your accident.” Jackson tells him, and Stiles' eyes widen as he nods his head at him. He wants to know everything he needed to know about his accident, and he moves to lean against Derek some while he waits for Jackson to tell him. “A woman came forward and said that her husband was the one that pushed you off the cruise ship.” Jackson says, and Stiles looks at him.

“What? Why did he push me? Did I hit my head?” Stiles asks, his mind swarming with new information. Jackson doesn't answer him at first, he seems to to want Stiles to remember something on his own, and Stiles shakes his head as he turns to look at him. “I'm sorry. I don't remember anything except waking up on the island.” Stiles tells him, and Jackson nods his head while he moves to stand next to Scott.

“She told us that her husband was harassing her, and he hit her. You saw him do it and moved to stop him. He hit you and knocked you off the boat before throwing your luggage down with you to hide it.” Jackson tells him, and Stiles looks at him in surprise while he nods his head. “We've already located him and he confessed, so there shouldn't be a trail.” Jackson tells him, and Stiles nods his head while he moves to go to the food to get something to eat for himself.

“What will he be charged with?” Stiles asks him, and Jackson smiles at him before he moves to take Scott's hand to lead him closer towards Stiles. Scott smiles at him encouragingly while Jackson hums as he moves to follow after him, Scott probably knows all of this already, and Derek is glued to Stiles' side the entire time.

“The prosecutor is going to try to go for attempted murder, but the least we can try to go for is assault.”Jackson tells him, and Stiles nods his head while he moves to get himself some food. “It doesn't matter if you don't remember. His wife did. She told me that she never forgot your face and she is so grateful that you're alive.” Jackson says, and Stiles doesn't look at him. If she was so grateful that he was alive, why didn't she tell anyone what her husband did to him Stiles thinks. “She was afraid of her husband.” Jackson tells him, and Stiles nods his head.

“I'm glad that she came forward.” Stiles says, and Derek smiles at him before pulling him closer to him. Stiles smiles at him before he moves to kiss him while Jackson watches him curiously, and Stiles turns towards Jackson. “I don't want to see them or speak to them. I won't be at his trial unless I have to be.” Stiles tells him, and Jackson nods his head while he moves to kiss Scott's lips before he leaves to most likely relay what Stiles just told him.

****

Stiles moves to roll away from Derek with a squeal of laughter when the other man accidentally pokes his ribs making him giggle, a manly giggle Stiles will argue later, and Derek doesn't let him get too far away from him before he's bringing him in closer to his body. “Do not tickle me or you will sleep on the floor.” Stiles tells him, unable to stop smiling at him while he moves to try to get up while he moves to try to get away. “Derek! No! Have mercy on me!” Stiles begs, and Derek laughs as he holds him closer.

There's a loud knock on Stiles' wall, and Stiles giggles as he moves to cover Derek's mouth to keep him from laughing at him. “Shh.” Stiles giggles, and Derek pinches his lips together as he moves to hide his face into Stiles' neck while Stiles tries to get serious so he can answer to the knock. “Yes? Can I help you?” Stiles says, and he feels Derek laugh softly against his skin before Derek kisses his skin.

“Can you two be quiet for once in your life?!” Scott hisses through the thin walls of their apartment. Stiles smiles at Derek softly before he moves to lean against the wall to speak to him. “Yeah, he never fucking shuts up with his little boyfriend.” Scott mutters to Jackson, Stiles and Derek hear him perfectly, and Jackson laughs softly while he moves to pound on the door.

“Some of us have work tomorrow!” Jackson says, and Stiles smirks at Derek before he starts to moan loudly while he moves to rock his headboard against the the wall. Derek hides his face to keep from laughing, the noise he's making is so different from what he actually sounds like when they have sex, and Stiles grins at him.

“Fuck, Derek! Ah! Right there!” Stiles gasps, and he hears Scott gagging while Jackson laughs as he mumbles something about them having to be louder then them. Derek moves to watch Stiles with an amused expression while Stiles pants near the wall while Scott pounds his fist against the wall in annoyance.

“Dammit, Derek. Just get him there so we can sleep!” Scott yells, and Stiles has to laugh at that while he moves to curl into Derek as he stops making noise. Stiles chuckles at him before he moves to lay down next to him with a happy sigh, and he smiles widely at his boyfriend. He's glad that Derek has moved to stay with him all this time, and he moves to kiss his lips while he relaxes more.

“Well? Did I get you there?” Derek asks, and Stiles laughs as he rolls on top of him before kissing his lips again. Stiles mumbles an always against his lips before Derek tucks his hands into Stiles' pants while he watches him. They both know that they both sleep better together, Derek still has trouble sleeping in a bed but it's better when he sleeps next to or beside or even on top of Stiles, and Stiles knows that he needs to have Derek closer to him while he sleeps. Sometimes, he has dreams about the accident. He'll get visions of what happened to him, or what Jackson told him what happened to him, but it's not as bad as when Derek is there with him.

“I love you.” Stiles tells him, and Derek grins at him happily before he moves to pull the blankets over them as he moves to cuddle closer to him awhile he kisses up and down Stiles' skin.

“I love you too, Stiles. Always and forever.” Derek answers him, and Stiles smiles at him softly as he falls asleep.

****

Stiles is humming to himself while he moves to unlock the door to his and Derek's apartment, and he throws his work bag to the ground before he moves to put his keys away in the bowl that they by the door. “Hey, babe. I'm home.” Stiles calls, and he hears a loud bark before Derek's large dog licks his cheek. “Not you. I can't stand you.” Stiles says, petting the dog behind his ears anyways. He likes the dog well enough, but that doesn't mean he wants slobber on his face as soon as he walks into the door. “Where's Derek, Remus?” Stiles asks, and Remus barks as if to say to follow him before he takes off towards his and Derek's room.

Stiles chuckles softly to himself as he walks towards their room, and he pokes his head into their room to watch Derek. He's reading a book with one hand on his face as he tries to focus, and he looks confused so Stiles is pretty sure that he's reading something about history it's his worst subject that he had in high school. “Hey, babe.” Stiles says, and Derek jumps before turning to look at him with a happy but tired smile.

“Stiles. Hi. How was work?” Derek asks him, and Stiles shrugs his shoulders while he looks at him. Stiles has been working as a writer for a textbook company, but he almost taught some on the side mostly for fun. Derek had been studying for his GED test ever since everything calmed down, and they were left alone. Derek had finally went on a national talk show to tell his story, and Stiles was proud of him for finally talking about what happened to him. Remus barks at Derek before trying to hop into his lap like he was a puppy again, and Derek chuckles as he holds him closer to his body. “My puppy.” Derek coos.

“Derek, that thing is almost as big as me.” Stiles says, and Derek doesn't seem to listen to him. “I swear you love that thing more than me.” Stiles huffs, laying on the bed. Remus barks before giving him a smug look as if to say he knows, and Derek runs his hand through Remus' fur while he moves to close his book since his eyes are starting to burn and Stiles told him not to cram the night before since he could do worse on his test.

“He, not thing. And I love you more, you know that.” Derek tells him, but he's looking at his dog so Stiles doesn't know which one of them he's talking to. Stiles sighs before he rolls over onto his back and he moves to look at his boyfriend while he shakes his head fondly. “Don't I, Remus? I love you but I love Stiles more.” Derek says, and he's using his stupidly cute baby voice that he uses with his dog and Laura's newborn son when he holds him. “Shut up, Stiles.” Derek says, fondly when Stiles doesn't stop laughing when he sees him coo at his dog.

“Nope. You're too cute with that ridiculous dog.” Stiles sighs, and Remus barks at him as if he takes offense. “You know if you where a dog you would be just like Remus, both with how you look and act. I once tried to take him out to piss when it was cold and he refused to move until I let him use the potty pads which is gross because he's like seventy pounds and that's a lot of piss.” Stiles says, and Derek laughs as he hugs Remus to him. Stiles doesn't know why Derek is so close to that dog, but he doesn't mind since he seems to make Derek happy. As long as Derek is happy then so he. “Remember that Scott and Jackson's wedding is this weekend and we have to leave Friday to drive to Washington, D.C.” Stiles says.

“Virginia.” Derek corrects him, and Stiles rolls his eyes at him while he moves to get dinner started. He doesn't really care where it is, just as long as they make it in time for everything.

“Yeah, yeah.” Stiles says, kissing his cheek once before he moves to walk towards the kitchen. “Whatever, baby. All I know is that it's a long drive.” Stiles tells him, and Derek nods his head. Derek didn't feel comfortable enough to be on a plane again, and Stiles doesn't blame him. Stiles didn't even ask if he wanted to fly there, Derek seemed like he wasn't comfortable when Scott told them over the phone about getting plane tickets early so they're cheaper, and Stiles just took the blame for not wanting to fly.

“I know, but I'll make it fun and so will Remus!” Derek says, kissing the dog's head while the puppy seemingly smiles at him. Stiles groans loudly while he moves to turn back to look at him, and Remus leans against Derek's legs.

“Babe. I thought we talked about putting Remus in a pet hotel for the weekend.” Stiles hints, and Derek looks at him in horror while he hugs Remus to him. “No, not the horror thing. It's like a day's drive, if not more, and Remus will have to shit all the time plus he'll bark.” Stiles tries, and Derek wobbles his bottom lip at him making Stiles sigh before he rubs his eyes. “Don't look so proud.” Stiles warns Remus, and the dog barks at him.

****

“I thought you were going to leave the dog at home?” Scott asks, opening the door for Stiles and Derek. The look on Stiles' face tells him that he needs to be quiet on the subject, and Remus barks at him happily while he moves to go inside. Stiles huffs at him while Derek shrugs his shoulders and he moves to go follow after his dog.

“You try saying no to Derek. It's impossible.” Stiles says, yawning as he rubs his eyes as he moves to flop down on the couch. “Jackson at work?” Stiles asks, and Scott nods his head while he moves to sit down next to him. “Our tuxedos are in the car.” Stiles yawns, and Scott nods his head while he moves to run his hand over his back soothingly while Remus runs into the living room to lick at Stiles' face. “Go away.” Stiles says, mostly in vain since Remus doesn't stop licking him.

“Aw. He loves you.” Scott laughs, running his hand over Remus' fur making the dog's tail hit Stiles in the face. Stiles growls in annoyance, he really wish they would have left him at home or with a friend or something, and Derek walks back into the room after putting their things away in the spare bedroom.

“Don't be mean to him!” Derek says, moving to sit down on the floor by the couch where Remus flops down in his lap like a puppy. Derek chuckles as he hugs the dog towards him, and Stiles swears Remus give him a smug look from his perch of Derek's lap. “He doesn't mean to be like that, he just likes giving you kisses.” Derek says, and Stiles looks at him while Scott tries not to laugh.

“He's just made because Remus is in his spot.” Scott laughs, and Stiles moves to lay his head against the couch. He did most of the driving and he's exhausted now, but Stiles doesn't mind now, and he moves to sit up to look at Derek. “Jackson likes dogs so he won't mind.” Scott says, and Stiles rolls his eyes. He was hoping that Jackson would put his foot down and make the dog sleep outside for once in his life, who is Stiles kidding Derek would probably sleep outside with him, and Remus barks happily.

“Derek's lap is my spot, and yes, Remus is in it.” Stiles huffs, and Derek smiles at him while he moves to kiss him while Remus wags his tail happily at him while he moves to bark when he hears that Jackson is coming home. “Someone at the door! Someone at the door!” Stiles says, mocking how he thinks that Remus would talk if he could. Derek looks at him unamused while he moves to sit down next to Stiles, and Stiles kisses his cheek before smiling at him widely. “Hey, Jackson. How was work?” Stiles asks him, and Jackson looks at him before he kisses Scott's lips happily with a soft smile that Stiles knows isn't directed towards him.

“Fine. I'm glad I don't go back for ten days, and my honeymoon is going to be a distraction from work.” Jackson says, smiling at his fiance while Scott grins at him happily. He moves to bend down to pet Remus, and Remus wags his tail politely at him while he moves to lay his head down. Stiles watches him before sighing and he moves to lean against Derek with a happy smile, and he loves that he can share this with Derek.

****

“Everyone keeps asking me when we're getting married.” Derek tells Stiles, and Stiles chokes on his spit as he moves to turn Derek around as they dance. The wedding went off without a hitch, Stiles stood next to Scott as his best man, and Derek looks at him before nodding his head. Stiles laughs as he moves to lead them away from the crowd for privacy. “I just told them I don't know.” Derek says, carefully.

“Is that something you would want to do?” Stiles asks him, watching his face while he speaks to him. Derek shrugs his shoulders while he moves to spin them around, and Stiles knows by the look on his face that he's lying about trying to act casual about the matter. “Derek Hale, don't you dare lie to me.” Stiles says, trying to be serious but he's not since he's smiling at him. “Der.” Stiles sighs,and Derek sighs as he looks at him while he moves to look down before looking back at him.

“Yes? I think? I mean nothing would change between us.” Derek mumbles, and Stiles gives him an unamused look while he moves to stop dancing to look at him better. He's not mad or anything, he wants to make sure that Derek knows what he's talking about.

“Derek, everything would change. You know that.” Stiles tells him, gently. Derek looks at him before nodding his head. He did know that, but he didn't want Stiles to think that he hadn't thought this out before saying anything to him. “Do you want to get married?” Stiles asks him, and Derek takes a deep breath before he looks at him and he nods his head.

“Yes. I want to get married. I know that we live together already and all that but I want to get marry. It's what normal, well adjusted people do.” Derek says, and Stiles looks at him. “Well, it is!” Derek pouts, and Stiles rolls his eyes before kissing him. Derek smiles as he kisses, and Stiles lays his head down on his shoulder. “So. Will you marry me?” Derek asks, and Stiles laughs loudly before he nods his head. Derek's smile widens as he looks at him and he pulls him into a passionate kiss while Jackson and Scott sneak out of the after wedding party.

Stiles drags him back to the room so they can dance some more by themselves, and Derek beams down at him. “I want to marry you.” Stiles tells him, and Derek grins at him happily while he kisses him again. Stiles just wants to spend the rest of his life with Derek, and he doesn't care what happens just as long as he has Derek with him.

 


End file.
